Yellow Lies
by AiYui
Summary: Ryumi has finally decided to know the new 10th Vongola Boss and his Guardians. In order to do that, she must go to...school! "There is no better way to know someone better than in school". It applies so too, for Ryumi.
1. Reminiscence

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Gomen nasai, minna-san… Yui is not here today… :(

That lazy Yui did not help me do this fanfic so… don't expect much comedy here…

You see, I'm quite serious…

BUT!!!

Please read this story… onegaishimasu!

I suppose that in the next chapter(s), lazy Yui will come and add humor in this publication.

Comments and suggestions are always accepted with open arms…

Thank you and please (!) enjoy~!

:)

* * *

**+Chapter One**: Reminiscence

A teenaged girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes sat quietly on her bed. She wore a blank face, giving us a hint that she had just woken up. She was holding a picture frame, and shown on it was a photo of a quite typical Italian family.

In that photo, the family was composed of five people who are: the father, the mother, the eldest son, and two little children who look of the same age.

All of them look like they have just played in their garden, as suggested by the place where the picture was taken.

The father has deep black hair and calm violet eyes. His face, fashion and poise suggests of a respectable Italian man. His face also shows of deep intelligence and tactical strategies, has an ironically strong and gentle demeanor, and was handsome and quite young to be already a father of three children.

The mother has dark brown hair and luminous green eyes. Her face was a beauty; she has sharp yet kind eyes, soft oval face, and moderately thin lips. Her expression shows a dash of naughtiness and strength, all hidden inside her mysterious sweet crescent smile. All of her traits show of a half-Japanese, half-Italian descent.

The three children, who all look in ages 7 and 10, are situated on the bottom part of the picture.

The eldest, a boy, inherited his father's traits which are having crow-like black hair and composed violet eyes. He looks like an authoritative, hot-headed big brother but, at the same time, a little cheerful and caring too.

The other two children resemble each other. This makes us think, and conclude, for the least, that they are fraternal twins, one is a boy and the other is a girl.

The little boy looks arrogant and snobbish. His expression was sharp, highlighted even more by his raven-like black hair and deep envious green eyes. He seems to be mad at the world, especially at her equally little sister. But what's hidden behind those dark green eyes is still unknown… all we know is that what is shown is not always what is true.

The other twin, and the only daughter for that matter, was partly the opposite of her other half. She wore a sweet cutesy smile and her blue dress emphasizes her youthful and innocent self. She inherited her mother's characteristics: brown hair, only this time hers was lighter, and bright green eyes.

Again, the background of the picture was of a luscious garden, with thick forests at the farther side. On the far right was a small part of a magnificent mansion. Even if only a very little part was shown, we already assume that it was magnificent and glorious because of the intricate designs seen carved on a certain border of a certain window.

Now, going back to reality, the girl now opens her mouth and starts to speak.

"That foolish Ikuto… Less than two months had already passed… I hope he won't track and follow me here. I really hope that he's busy back there…" she said with a little bothered look.

She lay down on her bed and placed the picture frame on her chest. Then she closed her eyes to dream…

**.~.**

At least two months ago…

"I want to go to Japan… Mother, is that okay?" Ryumi asked her mother.

"Japan? What the hell are you going to do there!?" her twin, Ikuto, who had just returned home, exclaimed.

"Welcome home, Ikuto…" their mother said happily.

Ikuto removed his black coat with a green color inside and hung it on a coat hanger not far from the door.

He approached the two and repeated his question.

"It's none of your business, Weak Ikuto." Ryumi replied as an answer.

"Don't call me by that name, Stupid Ryumi." he shot back.

Then a bright lightning-like flash of light came from their eyes and connected, then electrocuted each other. (A/N: I really do not know how to explain this phenomenon… Well, it's like the scene that happens in an animé when the characters that are mad with each other come in contact.) Angry marks also popped out of their heads consecutively after.

"Ah~, my twins…" their mother sighed. "Calling names is a work of both the weak and the stupid. Remember that.

And Ryumi, what are you going to do there?"

"Well…nothing. It's just that I want to discover my roots. And there's nothing much to do here in Italy, anyway… just to receive temporary work from different Mafia families… Life is kind of monotonous." she explained.

"Ah, monotonous, you say? If you want a little action, then stop looming on brother's death! I always hear you cry about that even if it happened months ago! Why wouldn't you get over with it?!" Ikuto said with a little meaning when read between the lines.

Their mother was surprised. She had always thought that Ryumi was a strong girl, accepting every challenge, demanding even more heat … and had never consorted to crying to something that had happened a very long time ago. She had always thought that Ryumi had gotten over it and continued to live.

"Will you stop it! You'll never know what I feel because you never cared!" Ryumi said with tears about to fall from her eyes and while holding on to Ikuto's collar.

"What made you say that I never cared?! All I want to say is that you must care about the living and not the dead!" he answered back then removed Ryumi's hand from the collar of his shirt. He then went towards the staircase and went up.

"Ryumi?" her mother muttered while patting her back.

"Mother… I'm sorry…" Ryumi said in between her sobs.

"It's okay… There's nothing wrong about that…

But Ryumi, don't tell me that this excursion to Japan is connected to your brother… and Ikuto, for that matter?"

Ryumi kept silent.

"And also this thing that you started to fancy boyish style… is it also related to something that had happened that day when he was murdered?"

Ryumi now opened her mouth then started to say, "It's—"

**.~. **

"Mikura-san? Are you alright?"

A boy's voice woke the girl up.

She got up and looked at the boy with half-closed eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

Ryumi is the only daughter of a well-known Mafia family, the Giallo family. She, together with her twin, Ikuto, is the second offspring of the Giallo family's 9th Boss, Pierre Alessandro Gialllo, and his wife (which is also a Mafioso) , Chioko Giallo née Mughetto.

She, along with Ikuto, is a gifted child. They finished their full education when they were just 12 years of age. Since their earlier years, they had always competed against each other. Be it with skills, talents, abilities, intelligence, strategies or strength, one would always want to be on top of the other.

But they have a barrier between them, so they wouldn't always fight with each other. It is their elder brother, Mitsui, who would act as a buffer to stop the quarreling twins.

Mitsui Giallo, when described first-hand by Ryumi, is a firm, strong, and scary person. However, as a big brother, there are times he could be soft, gentle, and caring… but that only happens once in a blue moon. But even though that is the case, she still loves her big brother. He often teaches her, not only things that she should know, but also things that are often left unknown… but are importantly needed in life.

He was also the one who first revealed to the twins that they were part of the Mafia world, "always fighting, always crying, always losing—it may be battles, power and, at times, people… but the Mafia world isn't always like that, we always protect and are always being protected and that is a good thing… our life is full of action—no fooling around".

The only sad thing is, about a year ago (in reality's pace of time), when their brother was about to succeed their father in being the 10th Boss, he was murdered… without even knowing who the murderer was.

It supposed to be a happy and glorious feast for the Giallo family and their ally families but with that news and, seeing the evidence, the night dimmed at them. The moon lost its beautiful light and white radiance, the stars vanished and the skies cried with them. Everything was lost but Ryumi, who was with her brother that night remained alive, with the memoirs of the bloody battle intact.

Since then, Ryumi became a little weary…and a little boyish.

Ryumi got up from her bed and placed the picture frame on a high shelf.

Then she faced Hiroshi and asked, "By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Oh!" Hiroshi got startled. "I was knocking on your door but you didn't answer. It was of perfect contrast to what you normally do, which is opening the door even if you are sleeping. I got scared because something might have happened to you… so I went inside… which was a little hard; a lot of things were blocking your door but much to my surprise, those things were just papers… but eventually I managed to open your door and here I am."

"I see…" Ryumi muttered after hearing Hiroshi's long story even all that she was asking is that why he was there.

Then she picked up a little notebook which appears to be a planner and opened it.

"You remembered your family?" Hiroshi asked curiously.

"Yeah, all of a sudden…"

"That's okay and it's perfectly normal… I often miss my family even if I just went to school…"

_Yours is a different case…_

"But I'm a little curious, though, on why a 15 year old would go all the way to Japan, leaving behind a happy family and home back in Italy…"

_I did not leave behind a happy family and home… all that's left there are sad memories… memories that should be buried in the deepest pit, leaving no trace of reality…_

"Even if that was not a happy family and home, even all that's left there are sad traces of the past… the things that you should remember are the happy memories, not the sad ones…"

…_Hiroshi… _

"But I'm not being intrusive in your reasons...!" Hiroshi assured her, because Ryumi's look at him changed to a very serious and dangerous glare. "I was just puzzled… and curious…!"

Ryumi just returned her gaze at the open planner on her hand and scanned it for any scheduled appointments for that day.

**.~.**

"Wow… Japan…" Ryumi muttered silently after getting out of the airport.

She had two traveling bags and a hand bag. Both of the first traveling bag and her hand bag hold her things: clothes, necessities, and papers. The second traveling bag was a little mysterious, but it was admitted all the same, for she had some permissions and permits… I think you already know what that bag contains… and I hope we have the same ideas.

She went on to find a taxi and got inside with her bags in the back compartment.

Now sitting comfortably in the car, a streak of suspicion suddenly came to her.

_Why do I feel…? Ah, never mind…_, she thought. Then she told the driver, "Take me to where all the action is."

The driver nodded and a reserved giggle was heard.

_This is really strange…_

While traveling, something suddenly caught Ryumi's eye.

"Stop." she ordered firmly.

So the driver stopped the taxi at the side of a street immediately and Ryumi got out then went to where the action was.

The scene that she spotted was this: a little girl with a small bag was being surrounded by big strange men. The men were talking to her and Ryumi doesn't know for sure what they were saying; only that she has one in mind, that the little girl was about to cry and this spells trouble.

What's ironic here is that no one even helped the little girl

She eventually got there but one thing stopped her from going a little closer to them.

_What the heck… I almost forgot that I'm already here in Japan… thinking that everyone would cater to my English and not bothering to practice straight and fluent Japanese!_ , she thought.

But even if that's the case, she proceeded to them anyway.

"Oi," she called out to them in a firm tone. "What the hell are you doing to that little girl?!" she said that in faltering and effortful Japanese.

The men turned their backs to see who the hell would dare bother them. There they saw a teenager with long brown hair, dressed up in a blue shirt with an unbuttoned white sweater and black knee-high pants.

"And I expected someone more daring to bother us … It's just a little wimpy girl, after all…" a man said.

_Little wimpy girl… That phrase, again! _"How dare you call me by that name!" she yelled back.

"Why _little wimpy girl_, what will you do to us then?" another man said.

"And you even have the guts to repeat it!" she shouted angrily and clenched her fists in great anger.

Then she ran towards the men furiously. They weren't worried at Ryumi running towards them at all, for they thought that she was only a girl and concerned citizen…only.

She leaped to kick one man and to the astonishment of everyone, the man reached the end of the street. Of course, the other men were bewildered to see a teenaged girl make a huge man fly.

"What the!" another man exclaimed. To see that event was a total humiliation to them, and they had concluded to a resolution: to take revenge.

They all took on Ryumi but she readily dodged their punches. She kicked them, tripped them and she even got hold of one man and threw him at the others like a domino.

The people were overwhelmed to see that a teenaged girl could do such professional moves. They were filled with awe and wonder…and soon after, a police car's siren was heard and also of a concerned boy.

"Yumi!!" the boy called out. It seems to be that he is the brother of the little girl.

"Onii-chan…" the girl said while sobbing lightly.

The boy kneeled to match his sister's height then asked with concern, "Are you alright?"

…_siblings concerned with each other…_, Ryumi thought jealously.

"I wasn't…" the little girl named Yumi started to relate. "But that girl helped me… so I'm okay now, onii-chan…"

"I see." he said then stood up while holding his little sister's hand.

They approached Ryumi, who had just finished talking to the policemen who took care of the bad guys.

Then they thanked the kind stranger. "Thank you very much for helping my little sister, Miss…"

Yumi nodded and smiled as if in agreement to thanking Ryumi.

"Ah~… That was nothing, actually…" Ryumi said.

"I'm Ogasu Hiroshi, by the way. And this is my little sister, Yumi." the boy, Hiroshi, introduced.

"Oh, um…" _What should I say!?_ "Hello O-Ogasu-san… I'm… um…" _What the heck! I can't tell my real name!_ "… Mikura Giallo…" she said with a smile and while sweat is trickling down her temples. So now we know where and how Ryumi got that name…

"Ah! A foreigner! Giallo-san, as a token of gratitude for saving my sister, why won't you stay in our place? If you still haven't got any place to stay, that is…"

_Thank goodness! A house!_ "Well…"

**.~.**

"Oh yeah…" Ryumi closed her planner and put it on the high shelf beside the picture frame. It appears that the high shelf is the only place in her room that is not messy…

"Yes, Mikura-san? What is it?" Hiroshi asked.

Ryumi studied Hiroshi's get-up first then stated, "You are going to school, right?"

"Oh yeah!" this weird dude finally remembered. I wonder, Hiroshi spaces out when Ryumi is in front of him. I really wonder why…

"I'm here also because I was about to tell you that Father is at work, Mother is going somewhere… she didn't actually told me where but she'll be back before dawn, and Yumi and I are going to school… You'll be left here all alone today…"

"I see…" Ryumi nodded. "But I'm also going somewhere else… I'll just lock the door when I leave, then…"

"R-right…"

_Why won't you leave already then?!?!?_ "Aren't you going to be late now?"

"It's still early… I guess you are lucky… to have finished school when you were just twelve…"

"Not all lucky…" _I guess this would make you go away…_ "So, goodbye and good luck at school." she said then kissed Hiroshi goodbye on his cheek

Of course, Hiroshi was surprised by this act, especially because Ryumi was the one who did it.

He gasped, went red, bowed, and then sprinted his way out of the house.

"What the heck… What the hell did I just do!?!?" she also questioned her doing.

She approached her closet and inside it was a box. She brought it with her and went towards her bed. She sat, opened the box and took what is inside.

The thing inside was a black school uniform. She let out a disgusted sigh when she held it out to herself, especially when she saw the skirt.

"Well," she sighed. "I have to be ready for school today."

* * *

Ai: Okay, done with the first chapter!

Hope you liked it, even if most of it were just flashbacks. (As what the chapter title states, "Reminiscence")

But at least, slowly but surely, we're getting to know Ryumi better…

Finally, on the next chapter, she'll be with the Vongolas…

I can't wait on what expression Kyouya will show once he'll see this familiar brown-haired girl from before…

Please await the next chapter!

Ryumi: Please review!!!

AiYui: Ryumi?

Ryumi: Bye-bye! *waves her hand then leaves*

Ai: The uniform certainly looks good on her…

AiYui: So, ja ne!!!

:)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	2. Meetings and First Impressions

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

---

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Lazy Yui is still not here!! *cries*

Okay, going on, in this chapter, Ryumi will finally be going to school… But she'll first have to deal with the racket she got involved in.

Oh yeah, "why is the title dubbed as 'Yellow Lies'?", you may ask.

I certainly do not know too, actually… I only thought of a good word to go with Ryumi's family name which is Giallo (which means "yellow" in Italian)…

I hope you don't get bored while reading my works… so please review if ever I need to do some changes in my writing.

Comments and suggestions are always accepted with open arms…

~Thank you and please (!) enjoy~! :)

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc)

----

* * *

+**Chapter Two**: Meetings and First Impressions

"_What the heck… What the hell did I just do!?!?" she also questioned her doing._

_She approached her closet and inside it was a box. She brought it with her and went towards her bed. She sat, opened the box and took what is inside._

_The thing inside was a black school uniform. She let out a disgusted sigh when she held it out to herself, especially when she saw the skirt._

"_Well," she sighed. "I have to be ready for school today."_

Ryumi now finished taking a bath and changing into her school uniform, looked at herself on the full-length mirror which is beside her table.

Together with her uniform, she wore a shorts inside her skirt and a white knee-high socks. Even if she did all that conservative measures on herself, she still felt a little uneasy.

"Maybe I shouldn't have heeded my mother's advice that to 'know someone better, meet him at school'. It was a very bad idea…" she muttered while gazing at her reflection on the mirror. "Maybe Mother got that idea while spying on Father…"

She really wasn't ugly in her attire. She was still the beautiful Ryumi that we have known; only that she appeared more girly and pretty with her look.

She curled the end parts of her long hair to a wave, and then clipped some accessories to accentuate her bangs. She looked cute and innocent… but looks alone are dangerous.

"Okay… I think I'm now ready…"

She took her school bag under the table and also the shoes in a certain shoe box that is also under the table. Actually, the place under the table was less messy, that is when compared to her whole room. Can you visualize that…? It's still messy all the same, I think.

...

"Wow." she exclaimed when she passed by the dining room. A different breakfast was laid on the table, different from what they usually eat.

Bread, jam, bacon, and cheese is the food that is waiting for Ryumi… waiting to be eaten by her. Some were already served in such a way that it can be eaten already. Maybe they thought that Ryumi might be in a hurry again, so they made her some and placed it in a certain plate.

On the corner of the table, a note is stuck.

It read:

"This breakfast is especially for you, Mikura-san. Mother thought that you always give us money but we never made some food that usually eat before… so here, she bought some…

Hiroshi"

"Those people…" Ryumi said then smiled. She laid her things on the floor and started to eat breakfast.

...

Some time after, she eventually went outside to go to school.

"Okay," she muttered then locked the door of the house. "Everything is now ready; all I have to do is to go to school."

She went on her way but, out of curiosity, she passed by the street where the 10th Vongola Boss lives.

_Isn't this a little too common to be the house of a Mafia Boss… considering that this is where the __Vongola__ Boss lives?! _, Ryumi thought when she paused just in front of the gates.

"This candy is mine!!!"

She suddenly heard a child's voice from inside.

"Lambo, that's not yours!!"

Another child's voice was heard. Only this time the voice seems to be from a little girl.

_He has siblings?! Or is his family a babysitter?? _, her thoughts have gone wild again…

Then, on top of the wall, a little boy dressed in a cow costume appeared. He was holding a lot of candies, and then he jumped… on Ryumi.

"Ackt!" Ryumi gasped when she fell down with the little kid.

"Ouch… t-that h-hurt…" then the kid started to cry.

Ryumi's expression softened and her eyes went subtle. Why do I have a feeling that she has a heart for little children?!

She sat up then said, "Aw, don't cry… Where were you hurt…?"

The kid kept on crying wildly and didn't even listen to what Ryumi said.

Ryumi took out her handkerchief and wiped the kid's tears. "Please… don't cry…"

The kid calmed down and looked at Ryumi teary-eyed.

"Here…" Ryumi muttered then took out candies from her bag. "Take these…"

The kid's expression brightened and said, "Lambo is now fine!!!" then he took the candies from the stranger's hand. He also picked up the other candies that fell from his grasp when he tumbled down from the wall.

Ryumi stood up then carried the kid. She asked, "Is your name Lambo? Mine is Mikura."

"Hai! Lambo desu!" the kid named Lambo answered.

Ryumi suddenly felt a pang of memory. _I remember this kid… it's the little Bovino…_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sudden opening of the gate in front of them.

There appeared a spiky brown-haired boy as old as she. He is clad in a uniform that is the same with Hiroshi. Together with him is a Chinese-looking little girl.

"Ah, did that little kid do something wrong to you?" the boy asked.

_The 10__th__ Vongola Boss… I must look pleasant in front of him… _"Ah, nothing actually… he just fell on me when he fell from the wall…" Then she noticed the boy's surprised expression. "I mean it! It's really nothing!" she said with a smile then handed the nose-picking Lambo to the boy.

"That's good to hear that nothing happened to the both of you…" he said with a sigh of relief. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, S-Sawada-san… I'm… uh…" _Why is he smiling blankly at me?! Is anything funny?!?!?_ "I think I need to go, Sir…" _What did I just say?!_

Then Ryumi bowed at him and ran away swiftly.

"Was there anything wrong? Did I say anything to make her go away?" the boy named Tsunayoshi… or just Tsuna, for short, asked himself.

"She was trembling… I think she was nervous, Tsuna-san." the little girl remarked.

_..._

_What the hell!!! It was a dumb thing to say! I hope the boss didn't notice!_ , she thought while running away from the area. _What an ugly first impression!_

Because she was running very fast, she didn't notice that she was already at school. Namimori Middle School, to be exact.

Even if school had started already, the air of the long vacation still lingers on the scattered students in the grounds. There were lots of chattering and exchanging of stories, too much to the extent that no one even noticed the new comer. In a better way to put it, no one really cares at all.

_..._

_School… Thinking of it, it has been a long time since…_, she thought while feeling a little nostalgic.

She walked on and surveyed the whole area. It wasn't too big, nor it was small, it's just of the right space. The grounds are fantastic… or Ryumi was just praising the place because she had long been gone to school.

Some moments after, she finally decided to go to her designated class.

She entered a certain building and loitered a little… it was then when she finally realized… that she was lost.

_Wait… Where the hell am I?!?!_ , she thought helplessly while going around in the corridors of the building.

_Oh, please, someone help me…_, she thought desperately while passing by the doors of different rooms. A lot of students are starting to go inside for the classes are about to start soon.

Then, Ryumi's hopelessness was replaced… by fear.

"Why are you loitering when you should be in your class already?" a cold, authoritative voice asked. The students' loud voices decreased in tone and intensity by the sight of this boy.

_This voice… from before… Hibari Kyouya, the Cloud Guardian._ , Ryumi thought while still frozen in her place.

Slowly, she turned around to face Kyouya. Much to her surprise, and to the students, for that matter, Kyouya took out his tonfas and started assaulting her with those vicious weapons.

Of course, as a preliminary response, Ryumi dodged those sudden attacks and while holding on to her skirt because someone might… I really do not want to talk about it.

She jumped backwards—far enough to avoid Kyouya's further attacks. _This war-freak crow…_

_How could she… She's no ordinary girl… But even so…_

Kyouya understood this obedient behavior. Meaning, the girl wanted to stop this useless fighting and resolve to a talk instead.

"Going to answer my question then, herbivore?" Kyouya asked with his usual cold voice.

_Herbivore?! I'm an omnivore, you cursed crow!_ "Um, yes, Sir… You see, I'm a little lost…" Ryumi said innocently… trying to be innocent, that is.

"What is your Class?" he asked.

"Um, Class 2A…" (A/N: Is it 2A or 2B? Someone please tell me!!)

"Follow me." he ordered and away they went…

...

Reaching Class 2A's door, Kyouya said, "Here is Class 2A, herbivore."

Ryumi nodded slightly and a little nervous (she's faking that, actually), she thanked him.

"I'm Hibari Kyouya, this school's President of the Disciplinary Committee…" Then he took out his tonfas and held it on the newcomer's neck. "Once I caught you loitering for real next time, I'll bite you to death."

"Y-Yes, I-Iinchou… I won't disobey the rules of this school…" _This crow is really annoying!_

Then she bowed again and decided to enter the room.

...

She was actually just in time to enter because the teacher in front was introducing her to the class.

"Here she is class…"the teacher looked at her and motioned his hand as if telling Ryumi to come in. "Maybe she got lost in trying to get here…" he joked… but actually, he was right.

Ryumi stepped inside with a smile but someone suddenly got hold of her collar and pulled her outside again.

The teacher, together with the whole class, was surprised and curiously looked at to what was happening.

There they saw Hibari Kyouya holding Ryumi's collar (at the back) and glaring at them with dark aura hovering around him.

He closed the door and released his hold from Ryumi's collar then asked, "Have we seen each other before?"

* * *

----

Ai: Finished with the second chapter!!

Hope you liked it… But I'm sorry if there are any out of character scenes and instances involving the original characters of KHR!... and if some information are wrong (like the class, the use of the word _herbivore_… like that…)

Gomen nasai!

Please review!! I'm pleading you so that I shall know in what aspect of my writing I should improve…

I forgot to thank those who had reviewed my first fanfic… Thank you and I'm sorry!

Remember: Comments and suggestions are always accepted with open arms…

I'm sorry if you don't like to see or read "What the hell!" or "What the heck!" again and again… I suppose that it's my favorite expression… I'm sorry again!

Next time on Yellow Lies:

Ryumi finally enters the room, seeing Juudaime and two of his Guardians her classmates! But that's alright… what's not good is that Hiroshi's her classmate!

Later in that day, suddenly something shows up, making our heroine very worried.

Ryumi: Please review!

Ai: Ryumi!

*the stage suddenly dims and a spotlight is lit towards…*

Kyouya: You are loitering again… and this time, for real… *takes out his tonfas and chases Ryumi*

Ryumi: Bye-bye! *runs while holding on to her skirt*

Ai: Why do I feel that I've seen this scene before…?

AiYui: Anyway, ja ne, everyone! Await the next chapter!

----

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	3. Ryumi is at School!

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

.

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Hey, everyone! Do you want to hear a joke about Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ? Well, read the story first then await Ryumi's corner…

In this chapter, Ryumi experiences the boring day of a normal student… but something suddenly shows up, heating up the very plain day!

I wish that you would enjoy reading this chapter even if, as you can notice, Yui's still not here. I think I'm just low on self-confidence that's why I talk like this… No-Good Tsuna Syndrome?

As always, your comments are especially welcome with open arms… Oh yeah, **girlpresses** asked why Ryumi calls Kyouya a "crow" or a "cursed crow"… I'll tell you later. ^^ *grin*

~ Thank you for giving me your precious time to read this worthless (?) story…

~ Enjoy! :)

.

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc and after the Who is Ryumi: an encounter story… yes, they are simultaneous **in** **the** **timeline.)**

+**Chapter Three**: Ryumi is at School!!

_Ryumi stepped inside with a smile but someone suddenly got hold of her collar and pulled her outside again._

_The teacher, together with the whole class, was surprised and curiously looked at to what was happening._

_There they saw Hibari Kyouya holding Ryumi's collar (at the back) and glaring at them with dark aura hovering around him._

_He closed the door and released his hold from Ryumi's collar then asked, "Have we seen each other before?"_

_This cursed crow!_ "Um… no, Iinchou… I don't remember seeing you before. We've just met each other today. Maybe it is déjà vu or you've seen someone that looks like me before…" Ryumi said while forcing herself to smile, even if the situation she's in is not something to smile about at all.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. _I know that I've seen this herbivore before… I can't be mistaken._

Ryumi avoided the sharp glare that Kyouya was giving her. Then he spoke again, sending chills to the "Mikura" that she is.

"I really warn you, herbivore… Go back to your class now." Then he silently walked away, bringing the cold and dangerous ambience with him.

_I'm not a herbivore!! I'm an omnivore!!_

...

Finally, Ryumi now enters her class without any interference.

"Are you alright? It's the Prefect that you encountered a while ago…" the teacher asked with concern. The students also wore a troubled and surprised expression, thinking about the fact that this girl survived the encounter with the President of the Disciplinary Committee. If only they knew what Ryumi had encountered before… :( (A/N: Read "Who is Ryumi: an encounter" I seriously advice you.)

"I'm alright, Sensei. There's nothing to be worried about…" she assured them with a sweet smile.

"Alright then. Again, class, this is Mikura Giallo, a transfer student from Italy…"

_Giallo… I remember that family name before… Can it be?_

...

She again smiled at the students looking at her. In the crowd, she saw the 10th Vongola Boss that she met earlier, Sawada Tsunayoshi; the Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi; the Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera… and Ogasu Hiroshi.

"Mikura-san?!" Hiroshi gasped.

"Oh, Hiroshi-san… We're classmates!" _I didn't know that he studies here in Namimori Middle School… Tch._

Behold, Ryumi Giallo, who lives in Hiroshi's house, doesn't even know where he studies!

"You know each other, Ms. Giallo?" the teacher asked her.

"Um, yes…very much." she answered politely with a nod.

"Okay, then, Ms. Giallo, please sit at the vacant chair at the back beside the window."

"Yes, Sensei."

She proceeded to going to her seat, and when she passed by Tsuna, she snatched a sweet smile at him.

Tsuna, remembering that he met her a while ago, also smiled at her.

And this was noticed by Hayato.

_No one gets close to Juudaime other than his right-hand man!_

...

After sometime of participating actively in class, it was already break time!

_Finally… Hearing those lessons again make sick… What a drag…_, Ryumi thought while looking outside the window.

"Hey, Mikura-san!" Hiroshi suddenly called out to her.

With her head resting on her hand, she looked at him then said, "What is it?"

Hiroshi approached her then asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

With an innocent and indifferent look, she answered, "I never knew that you study here…"

An animé sweat drop appeared on Hiroshi's head. Then he said, "Are you hungry? I'm going to the cafeteria (A/N: If ever there is a cafeteria in Namimori.) because Mother forgot to make my lunch. I can accompany you… together with my friends."

Ryumi shook her hand up and down. "Nah, I'm alright. Go on."

"O-okay…" he said with a bothered look and then went out of the room with his friends.

...

Ryumi crossed her arms, looked outside at the window with her head resting on her hand, crossed her arms again then finally rested on her desk. _I'm actually hungry…_

Then somebody suddenly asked her in a gentle voice. "You sent Hiroshi-san away even if you were actually hungry, right, Giallo-san?"

Ryumi looked at who it was and then saw that it Sasagawa Kyoko, the younger sister of the Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

She sat up straight and said, "Don't worry, Sasagawa-san… I'm fine."

Then they heard her stomach rumble.

"Is that what you call 'fine'?" Kyoko remarked with a giggle. "Here, have some…" then she showed her bento box and offered Ryumi food.

"You are so kind…" Ryumi said with a smile.

...

After that, classes resumed.

In the last period class…

_I'm getting bored…_, Ryumi thought while listening to the teacher in front. Slowly, so that the teacher might not notice, she turned her head to the window, and to the school grounds outside.

Then she saw something in the nearby tree all out of a sudden

"AOI!" she gasped while standing up facing the window.

The whole class looked at her, bewildered.

Then the teacher said, "Is there anything wrong, Ms. Giallo?"

"Ah!" she exclaimed. "It's nothing, Sensei. I was just surprised… hehe." she said that with a faked smile.

"And who's this 'Aoi'?" the teacher asked curiously.

_What the heck… Why do you have to know?!?!?!_ "No, Sensei, I was singing when I got surprised. You know that, the song with the lyrics 'aoi aoi ano sora'?" she reasoned out desperately.

"O-okay, you may sit down, Ms. Giallo."

_Whew. It's a good thing that I remembered that song…_

...

Few minutes after, the class was dismissed.

Ryumi arranged her things in a hurry, as if she was catching up with somebody… or rather, with something.

She took her bag and when she was halfway across the room, Hiroshi blocked her way.

"Going home on your own?" Hiroshi asked her.

"Um, yes, Hiroshi-san… Please, don't block my way, I'm in a hurry…" she said with a worried face.

"If you're going somewhere else, please return home before dark." Hiroshi reminded her.

"Yes." Ryumi affirmed him. Then her tone suddenly became serious, the tone of the "Ryumi" she is. "Please, move."

Hiroshi got surprised. _Why is she in a hurry?_ "O-okay…"

Ryumi walked on, avoiding her classmates that crowd at each other. It is already dismissal, so it isn't new at all.

She passed by Tsuna again. This time, he was with his Guardians.

Ryumi removed first her very serious expression then gave Juudaime another sweet smile. Then she ran away of the room silently.

"That transfer student keep on smiling at you, Tsuna…!" Takeshi remarked with a wide smile.

"Yeah… Maybe because we met each other earlier morning…" Tsuna related.

"That girl went to your house, Juudaime!?" Hayato exclaimed in surprise.

"No, no, Gokudera-san… Lambo fell on her accidentally… And then—" Tsuna started to tell them the story.

...

Outside, in the school grounds, Ryumi was running about with her hand on her skirt.

_Where would Aoi go other than in the trees???_ , she thought worriedly.

"Oh, Aoi, where the hell would you be??"

Out of a sudden, a bird repeated part of what she said.

"Aoi, Aoi." it chirped.

Ryumi searched for the bird and she saw it hovering above her.

She smiled at the sight of a very tiny yellow bird flying against the bright sun. She held out her hand and on her fingers, the bird perched.

"You are such a cute bird… added to that, you can talk!" then she looked around first to see if someone had seen her talking to a bird. Fortunately, she saw none for everyone is busy going home.

"So, little bird…" she started to say. "I know it is very stupid of me to ask you but…have you seen a black cat with unusually blue eyes?"

(So Aoi was just a cat… *sigh*)

The bird flapped its wings and removed its clutch on Ryumi's fingers.

"I knew it was stupid." she stated to herself with a sigh.

She was about to walk away but the bird hovered before her and flew in circles. It said, "Neko, Neko."

"Well, it wasn't too stupid, after all…"

...

She relieved herself with hope first then told the bird, "Let's go then, little bird. Please lead the way."

The bird flew for a moment around her then proceeded to leading the way where Aoi, the cat, was.

They went inside a certain building and proceeded to the staircase. Up and up they went until they reached the rooftop.

There on the rooftop, Ryumi did find Aoi, and that is thanks to the little yellow bird. But she also found someone… Thanks to the little yellow bird, Ryumi found danger.

...

Aoi was sitting comfortably on Kyouya's lap, who was then sat straight up.

Ryumi was astounded. _Why the hell Aoi is there on that cursed crow's lap?! To think of it, it's a good thing that he still wasn't bitten to death yet!_ , she thought shockingly. (A/N: She calls Aoi a "he" even if it is an "it".)

The yellow bird flew towards Kyouya and said, "Hibari, Hibari!" then perched on the Prefect's outstretched finger.

And that scene made Ryumi particularly even more astounded.

Kyouya [finally] noticed the brown-haired girl standing stiff not very far from him. He retracted his hand, which made the bird rest on his head instead. He carried Aoi in his arms and went towards Ryumi.

He was glaring sharply with a very dangerous killing intent at Ryumi but she just avoided this. She doesn't want to fight… not in a school.

Then he asked her in his usual tone, "Is this cat yours?"

"Um… yes, Iinchou…" she answered politely.

Kyouya looked at Aoi first in its eyes. It meowed at him happily, as if thanking him for something good that he had done.

He smirked slightly at Aoi, then returned his facial expression to his usual one and gave the cat to Ryumi.

Ryumi's eyes widened and thought, _Aoi, why are you meowing happily at that crow?!_ But she carried her cat all the same. She bowed then decided to leave the place… fast.

...

"Hey, you…"

Kyouya called out to her… and this means trouble.

_What did you do, Aoi??? Or is it me?!_ She slowly turned around then said, "Y-yes, Iinchou?"

"If I were you, I won't let my cat roam around the school grounds. It may be caught by the principal or the teacher. Or worse, by someone who would like to kill it." he stated.

"How about the feared Prefect, will he punish Aoi?" Ryumi asked indifferently.

Kyouya twitched his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

_Maybe it was better if I didn't ask at all…_, Ryumi thought worriedly.

Kyouya smiled freakily then said, "I will not… because the cat is not the one in fault for roaming around the campus." he held up his tonfas then continued, "It is the owner that should be punished."

Ryumi got surprised by that then immediately sprinted out of the area.

...

Many minutes later, Ryumi was now on her way home. When she was about to turn in a certain intersection, someone suddenly said her name.

"Mikura Giallo… what a funny name."

She turned to see who it was. There she saw, in a corner of a street, a boy leaning on a wall.

It was the Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera.

* * *

.

Ai: Did you enjoy it?! Please tell me if you do!.

I sincerely thank those who reviewed (I think it's two… well, what matters most is that they appreciate my fanfic!), they boosted me up… The result is me making a [lame] joke.

To **girlpresses:** Ryumi calls Kyouya a "crow" or a "cursed crow" because his hair is colored deep black and he is—obviously—intelligent, like a crow. And I read a story before involving the crow, wherein it was colored white and was somewhat cursed…

~Could I tell the story?

It was back in the time of The Great Flood, where God punished the evil people by flooding the world to leave no trace of any human—except the only people that stayed faithful to him, Noah and his family.

To make it short, it was in around the 40th day [of the Flood] when Noah sent out a crow to see if the earth was already dry. (But in my Bible, it was a raven.) The crow didn't return after quite a time, so Noah sent out a dove instead. It was said that the crow and the dove met in a certain place, and the dove was surprised to see what the crow was fussing about.

The crow was feasting on the carcasses of the dead animals floating on the waters. I don't remember most of it but I think that they conversed for a while then the dove returned to Noah. The dove told Noah what he found out and that angered Noah very much.

And so, if I remember correctly, the crow was cursed and that explains why it was colored demonic black up to this day. (What an adjective…)

The Bible tells what the crow (raven) actually did to delay him from returning to Noah. It was said that it flew to and fro until the waters receded and dried up.

~ Remember that what I related was a legend and at the same time a very amusing story, so please don't damn me… I'm faithful to my religion!

Now let's return to the **real** fanfic…

I'm sorry if there are any out of character scenes and instances involving the original characters of KHR!... and if some information are wrong…

It seems to me that Ryumi's full personality has been shown in these past chapters… and that means that Yellow Lies is about to—

Ryumi: Ai-chan, what is this rumor that I'm going to host worthless peculiarities of yours about this animé?

Ai: Not my idea! *trying to look innocent*

Ryumi: *raises an eyebrow* Alright then, let's get to it; I have a lot of things to do…

**----------------------------------------Ryumi's Peculiarity Corner--------------------------------**

Ryumi: Why is it named like that?!?!

Ai: (Just go on with it!)

Ryumi: Alright, alright… First, all I do here is to read the audience's letters regarding on the strange things they notice in the animé. Remember: I'm here just to read and not to answer these foolish questions… *holds out a large placard*

"Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to us."

Ryumi: First letter, "Why is Mukuro's hairdo styled like a pineapple? From: --"

~silence~

*the stage dims and smoke abounds the whole area*

~: Kufufu…

Ryumi: Oh, it's Mukuro! *grin*

Mukuro: Kufufu… _She knows who I am?_ Um, may I know who sent that letter, hostess?

Ryumi: There's no name but I believe it's from K--… Um, I mean I don't know.

Mukuro: Okay, I suppose I'll find him myself…

~Kufufu~

*the place returns to normal*

Ryumi: Second letter… It says that this is a joke… *reads*…*raises eyebrow* Who sent this dumb joke?!

Kyoko: (from the audience) Please read it, Ryumi-san… *smile*

Ryumi: O-okay… It says, "Do you remember that in Roman numerals, X means 10 and I means 1? Then hear this: If Juudaime has X-Burner, then what does the Primo have?!

I-Burner! You got that?! 'Eye' burner! From: --"

~silence~

~silence~

~silence~

Takeshi: Haha! Was that a joke? It sure was funny! *wide grin*

Hayato: *takes out his dynamites* And what's funny in that "joke" you dumb baseball freak!

Ryumi: Anyway, it was such a LAME and DUMB joke! Who the hell would dare send that here?!

Tsuna: But it wasn't that lame and dumb, Ryumi-san.

Ryumi: *feeling ashamed* It wasn't? … _My impression in front of the Boss is ruined again!_

Hayato: It wasn't, Juudaime? I'm a failure as the right-hand man of Juudaime!

Ryumi: *pissed off* This program is now on its end, goodbye, everyone.

And please await the next episode, "Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!"

--------------------the viewing's cut off--------------------

Ai: Okay… Next time on Yellow Lies:

Hayato Gokudera interrogates Ryumi Giallo… Where would this discussion end to? And, await Kyouya and Ryumi's battle part two! Oh yeah, is Ryumi an animé freak, knowing the song Blue Bird by Ikimonogakari from a certain long-running animé?

Ryumi: Am I an animé freak?

Ai: Don't ask me! You are Ryumi… you should know.

Ryumi: Now that you say it, I think—

AiYui: OKAY! GOODBYE EVERYONE!!! SEE YA NEXT TIME!!! O~O

Ryumi: Don't you think, Ai-chan?

.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

Even the song Blue Bird does not belong to me.


	4. Interaction

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

--

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Today, in this chapter, Ryumi gets interrogated by the Juudaime's right-hand man, Hayato Gokudera. Some unexplained scenes from the last chapter will certainly get properly explained in this chapter… like where did Ryumi get the cat and will her fight with Kyouya finally have its anticipated battle part two? Await those. Also, about Ryumi being an animé freak… is she or is she not?

Hey, minna-san! I would like to apologize because the "Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!" episode of Ryumi's corner wouldn't be featured today… Maybe in the next chapter, okay?

Please review… I will definitely appreciate it, negative or positive.

Thank you for taking time to read this worthless (?) story…

Enjoy, minna-san~!!! :)

--

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc)

+**Chapter Four**: Interaction

_Many minutes later, Ryumi was now on her way home. When she was about to turn in a certain intersection, someone suddenly said her name._

"_Mikura Giallo… what a funny name."_

_She turned to see who it was. There she saw, in a corner of a street, a boy leaning on a wall._

_It was the Storm Guardian, Hayato Gokudera._

"Ever since the teacher introduced you, I already knew who you were… besides the fact that you are using a false name." the Storm Guardian stated almost stiffly. He turned to Ryumi's direction with his hands tucked in his pant's pockets. He looked like a gangster (which, as we all know, he is more than that) ready to enter a brawl and, at the same time, an investigator interrogating his suspect. So calm and so composed, yet so deadly… it gives me the creeps.

"Where did you get the name 'Mikura', Ryumi Giallo?"

-

Ryumi smiled sheepishly. She placed Aoi down on the ground then said, "I thought you wouldn't notice, Gokudera-san—"

"Don't act as if we are friends!!" Hayato yelled furiously. He was already holding unlit dynamites between his hands and was in a fighting stance.

Ryumi held up her arms in a bent manner then said, "Why, aren't we?"

"You really are testing my temper, you b*tchy freak!" he lit his dynamites in a fraction of a second and was ready to aim them at Ryumi but…

"Watch your mouth, Gokudera-san." she suddenly appeared in front of Hayato and the latter was very much astounded to see his explosives giving off wisps of smoke—its flame was not there anymore.

"You!" Hayato shouted but almost like a gasp. Ryumi held his wrists tightly, almost breaking the boy's bones, and this made him drop his dynamites unwillingly.

"Why are you here?!"

"Gosh, Gokudera-san! And I thought you would ask a more intriguing question, enough to answer why you would be so angry at me!" she remarked with a surprised expression.

"Just answer the question, b*tch!" he exclaimed while staring intently at the brown-haired's bright green eyes.

Ryumi tightened her grasp and this made Hayato grimace in pain.

"Once I get out of your hold, I'll kill you, torturing you to death!"

"Ah~" Ryumi let out a bothered sigh… then she released her grip on the strong wrists.

-

Hayato pulled his arms up to his chest level and gently massaged the aching muscles of his wrist.

She stepped backwards to have a considerable distance from the furious teen. "I could have let you go sooner if you hadn't badmouthed me… Such foul language." she said with raised eyebrows. Then she finally got serious, "Now I'll answer your question. I guess applying a playful character to you is not accepted… I'll use Ryumi's attitude now.

I am here in Japan to relax. Yes, even in here, I still have to carry out my duties as a Mafia member but, my life here is less hectic than in Italy. I am still young… we are actually of the same age, Gokudera-san…so I can also play around, right?"

Still massaging his reddish wrist, he answered, "Your reasons are pathetic."

"Okay, if you want a less stupid answer," she suddenly dropped her gaze from Hayato to the side. "The other reason is very personal; I wouldn't want to talk about it. Italy, especially my home, holds many sad memories… I don't want to remember them."

"What 'sad memories'? Is it that personal for you not to tell?" he asked with a cross face.

"What 'that personal…?'? Well, if you really want to know that badly, I will give you an overview later… I just have to ask you one question: What do you know about my family, the Giallo?" she stated seriously.

"The Giallo family is an Italian Mafia family with much history and has no specific field of work and operation. But even if that is so, they are quite famous and in the process, a very wealthy and powerful family."

Ryumi sighed. "Like what I expected… You only know about _what_ the Giallo is and not _who_ the Giallo is. I left to escape the sad memory that continued to hunt me while I was there. Have you heard anything about the succession of the heir to become the 10th Giallo family Boss?"

Hayato narrowed his eyes. "No… What about it?"

"Didn't I tell you that I'll just give you the overview? You don't know so you shouldn't know."

Hayato raised his eyebrow. "What a reason… So, why do you even enrolled in Namimori?"

Ryumi slowly smiled. "Because it is where the Tenth Generation Vongola Boss and his Guardians study!"

Hayato gave her a puzzled face. Then he slowly crossed his eyebrows…

"Are you here to kill Juudaime?!"

"Gokudera-san!" Ryumi interjected. "Don't be so presumptive! I won't kill the Boss…"

"Then why?!"

"Don't be so rash! It is because I just want to know you guys better… Included there is the further and deeper relationship with the Vongolas. Oh, you might not know, the Giallo family is one of the top allied families of the Vongola family."

Then someone's voice interrupted their conversation.

"Gokudera-san? Giallo-san?"

-

_Tch… The Boss is here. I didn't notice that we are just paces away from his house…_ "Oh, hi, Sawada-san…!" Ryumi greeted cheerfully.

Then her expression suddenly became serious. "Have you heard anything?"

Tsuna's eyes widened and he was very surprised. "Ah, actually—!"

She smiled again. "Don't worry; I wouldn't be mad at you… But I admit, you should have known everything in the appropriate time which, I presumed, should be sometime in the near future… I guess it's too late now…!"

"Juudaime, you should stay back while I fight this woman!" Hayato shouted with the dynamites from before back between his fingers.

"Go-Gokudera-san, stop!" Tsuna pleaded while sweats were forming in his face.

"Why?!" Hayato demanded angrily.

"Oh my, oh my…" Ryumi sighed silently opposite them. Aoi, who automatically walks away when his owner does her business, walked back to Ryumi and was carried back to her arms. "I think we should go back home, Aoi."

-

Ryumi started to leave the two and proceeded back to her home.

"Not so fast, you!" Hayato shouted at her, and then threw an unlit dynamite to her head.

"Ow!" Ryumi exclaimed in pain. She turned around and asked outrageously, "What was that for?!?!"

She saw Hayato and Tsuna still there, with the addition of Takeshi, standing in front of the Juudaime's main gate.

Hayato's expression returned to his usual one. "Juudaime's calling for you."

Ryumi smiled and retraced her steps.

---

"So you planned this, eh?" Ryumi asked Hayato.

"Is it not obvious yet?" the latter said, looking at his side. "Juudaime needs to know the truth."

"Wow, Giallo-san! You are now also part of the Mafia game! So, are you our enemy or our ally?" Takeshi remarked.

"This isn't a game, you baseball freak!" Hayato yelled.

Ryumi just smiled at their little quarrel. "Well Yamamoto-san, I would be one of your most trusted allies in this _game_!"

Then Tsuna suddenly raised a question. "Giallo-san, knowing that you are one of us now… How should we address you?"

"Ah, that…" Ryumi pondered on this for a moment and then answered, "I would like all of you to call me by my first name, I like that better than being called by my family name. Then… at school, you should identify me as Mikura and when only _us_ are gathered, call me by my real name, Ryumi."

"Okay Ryumi-san!" Takeshi said happily. "But I have a question…"

"What is it, Yamamoto-san?"

Takeshi pointed his finger at the object in Ryumi's arms. "Is that 'Aoi'?"

---

After a while, Ryumi was on her way to her home.

It was already getting dark; maybe she stayed and conversed with the Vongolas for quite long. The streets are now deserted and the sun's last orange rays struck everything it lays upon.

She caressed Aoi with her hand then she held him up in front of her while she was still walking. "Please Aoi, next time, if you are looking for me at school, never ever approach the black-haired boy you are with earlier. That's a cursed crow and is very dangerous!"

Aoi didn't make any sound, in contrast with his expression every time his master tells him something important. He only stared at his owner with his mysterious, unusually blue cat eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?"

---

The sky is part-gray, part-black, and part-red. And by this time, Ryumi had already reached her home.

She stopped in front of the gates and told Aoi, "Don't enter this house until I say so, okay?"

Aoi meowed at her cheerfully, as if telling her "I understand!"

So she put the cat down and patted it for a while. Then she finally resolved to enter the house.

--

"Tadaima!!" she yelled then removed her school shoes in the genkan.

She heard footsteps and who else would it be?

"Okairi, Mikura-san." Hiroshi welcomed her back.

"Is Mrs. O—err, I mean, is okasan already home?" she asked while slipping into her slippers for use inside the house.

"Yes, Mother, Father, and Yumi are already home."

"I see…" then she entered the house. "Just tell me if the dinner's ready, 'kay? I'll be upstairs…"

Hiroshi nodded then said, "Okay."

---

Ryumi went up to her room. She had a little problem though, on opening the door.

_Is this the problem that Hiroshi encountered before?!_ , she thought angrily while trying to open the door. She was turning the knob furiously while smashing herself to the door.

_Grr… what the hell is on the other side—?_

Her thoughts were cut off because the door suddenly opened.

She was lucky to manage to regain her stance even if the intensity of she slamming on the door was enough to make her fly across the room.

_Gosh… no one is inside…_, she thought indifferently while opening the lights. _Then who the hell opened this door?!?!_

The room that welcomed her was empty and lifeless. The windows are closed and definitely, no one could enter the room… except of course the family members of this house; Ryumi does not lock her door.

She thought that the opening of the door was the only problem… but she was wrong.

Another weird act happened in the room.

It was clean.

_What the hell is happening in here!?!?_ , she thought desperately while holding on her head.

The papers, boxes, envelopes, and letters that usually hang around on the floor freely are gone. They are already confined in different boxes, which are labeled according to what it contains. Those boxes are placed under the table and are arranged neatly.

Her room was also sparkling; someone might have swept and dusted the place.

The table, which is usually crowded with pens, pencils, colored pens and pencils, sharpeners, erasers, correction fluids, and another pile of papers, is now clean. The writing materials are kept in canisters and cases according to purpose, and the pile of papers may be inside the boxes under the table.

_Who could have done this?_ , she thought puzzlingly, while placing her school bag on the table. _No, wait… It couldn't be—!_

She noticed a stick-on note stuck on the high shelf.

It said (in English):

"What a messy room. Please clean more often, stupid."

No name was written on the note. But surely, Ryumi had already figured out who meddled with her things inside the room.

_It couldn't be him… but no one else is up for a suitable candidate._

"Mikura-san!! The dinner's ready!!" Hiroshi yelled from outside the door.

"Okay, I'll be there in a while!" Ryumi answered then got her change of clothes and changed inside her bathroom.

---

Downstairs inside the dining area, everyone was ready for dinner.

"Itadakimasu!" they said in unison and in different tones.

"Mikura, why didn't you tell us that you would be studying in Namimori with Hiroshi?" the mother, Mrs. Ogasu, asked.

"Ah, gomen nasai, okasan…" Ryumi muttered sheepishly. "It was all of a sudden; a family friend enrolled me in Namimori and I only knew that yesterday…"

"A family friend?!" Hiroshi gasped while choking his food. He drank up, and when he was already fine, he continued, "What a friend that was! So rich to send to school someone not even his blood relative!"

"Well, all I know is that they are kind…" she said. _That family really wanted me to study again, because they believe that I was wasting my life…Even though they knew that I already finished school…_

"Alright then, Mikura… Every school day, I would make you lunch to be eaten at school, is that okay?" Mrs. Ogasu asked.

Ryumi nodded politely then said, "Thank you, okasan." _This family is so kind…_

They continued eating and chatting happily, and after a while, Ryumi remembered something.

"Um, I would like to ask… could I keep a pet here?"

Hiroshi choked again. When he calmed down he said, "I forgot to tell you something, Mikura-san!"

Everyone was surprised. What could that be this time?

Ryumi asked curiously, "What is it?"

Hiroshi started to relate, "Earlier morning, before going to school, I met a mailman. He was holding a pet cage with a cat inside and he asked where he would find someone by the name of Ryumi Giallo. I said that I know her, and he asked me to sign something and then I accepted the cage. I put it in the front lawn because I was in hurry. Earlier, I saw that the cat inside it was gone… Do you know anyone by the name of Ryumi Giallo?"

_Oh, darn! I forgot to write 'Mikura' and not 'Ryumi'!_ "Ah yes, I know someone. She is my cousin that tends to space out at times…she told me before that she would send me my cat and maybe she forgot to write my name and not hers." she lied partly.

"That cat is yours?! I'm sorry!" Hiroshi apologized continuously.

Ryumi shook her head. "No, it's fine. The cat might have just searched for me. He would return here soon; don't worry about it." Then she asked again, "So, could I keep a pet here?"

"Of course you can, Mikura. Isn't that right, Dad?" Mrs. Ogasu affirmed her.

The Father gave a silent nod and continued to eat.

"Wow!" Yumi exclaimed. "We'll own a cat! Can I play with it, Mi-neesan?"

Ryumi nodded with a smile.

Then they finally finished eating dinner, and the Mother started to clean the dishes while the others turned to watch the television.

-

"Mikura-san…" Hiroshi muttered silently while they were watching a news program.

"What is it, Hiroshi?" Ryumi asked.

"Who is the Aoi that you said back at school? Is what you said true? That you were singing and you got surprised?" he asked simultaneously.

"Um, actually, no… Aoi is the name of my cat."

"It followed you to school?!"

She nodded silently then said, "Yes, he did." Then she stood up and announced, "I would just go outside and find my cat."

Yumi asked her with a pout, "You wouldn't watch animé with me today, Mi-neesan?"

Ryumi smiled then replied, "Maybe not today, Yumi. It's dark and I might have trouble finding my cat, Aoi."

She slipped in her outside shoes in the genkan and went outside.

---

It was already dark and was very peaceful, except of course for her shouting. The streets are deserted as usual and nothing wrong was happening in their area…

"Aoi! It's fine to come home with me now!!"

She walked for a certain distance because Aoi might have loitered too far.

"Aoi—"

A swing of tonfa was seen shining in the depths of the night.

Forget about what I mentioned earlier; there _is_ going to be something wrong about to happen in their area.

Ryumi ducked just in time to avoid the assault. _What does this crow want now?!_ , she asked herself in her thoughts.

"You are not Mikura Giallo, herbivore. You lied and that's against the rules." Kyouya slyly muttered in the dark.

Ryumi walked towards a lamp post and stayed under its bright white light.

Kyouya followed and he too, stepped in the light. It showed his scary face and his dark glare at Ryumi. He was holding both of his tonfas and was ready to attack anytime.

"How would you know if I'm not, Iinchou? I'm Mikura Giallo and that is certain." Ryumi defended.

"Don't fool me. You are the homo that I encountered before and our fight is still not finished." he continued to walk towards Ryumi, who was then stepping backwards slowly.

"What are you talking about, Iinchou?!" she demanded.

"Don't act as if you do not know. When I assaulted you in school, your moves were impressive and I was definite that you are who I encountered before."

"Gomen nasai, Iinchou… What you say is false."

"Herbivore, I heard your conversation with the other one of your kind earlier. You have multiple lies already and that deserves multiple punishments!" Then Kyouya lunged towards Ryumi and started to swing his tonfas at her.

Ryumi just dodged and his attacks and while doing so, she was thinking, _this is a big problem. He heard about what Gokudera-san and I were talking about!_

"So you finally accepted your fault, eh?" Kyouya muttered.

Ryumi was annoyed at this statement so she quickly held Kyouya's wrists to stop him.

Kyouya was about to slide his leg to trip Ryumi but he stopped because of a single statement.

"Stop."

--

"What's your problem, herbivore?" he asked flatly.

"I don't want to fight, crow." she stated seriously. "But you could punish me some other time."

"So you finally accepted that I was right and you were wrong. Calling me a 'crow' tells me that you really are the homo that I encountered before."

Ryumi released her grip on Kyouya's wrists and stepped backwards.

Then she said, "Stop calling me a 'homo' and a 'herbivore'. I'm a girl and an omnivore."

"You don't have the right to demand and order me things. And also stop calling me a 'crow'… and a 'cursed crow'." he commanded then hid his tonfas somewhere in his sleeves.

"How about a deal then, crow?" Ryumi offered.

"I don't trust you."

"Nor do I." Then Ryumi started to walk past Kyouya and continued to look for Aoi.

-

"Looking for your cat?" Kyouya suddenly asked when Ryumi was directly at his side.

"Yes, Iinchou." she answered almost politely again.

"It's pointless…" Kyouya started to say and that made Ryumi very worried. "Your cat went to me."

"That's exactly the statement I fear… Could I get him back?" she asked.

"After your punishment; he will serve as collateral."

"WHAT?!?!" Ryumi exclaimed loudly. She faced Kyouya and held his shoulders tightly. "And what the hell do you mean by that?!"

Ryumi was of the same height as Kyouya so she was seeing his threatening glare directly—eye-to-eye. He was like saying, "get your hands off me".

She grunted as if she understood what the Prefect ordered indirectly. She released her hold and crossed her arms.

Kyouya arranged his black coat as though Ryumi displaced it because of her hold.

"I don't agree." Ryumi stated frankly with her eyes narrowing like how Kyouya does it.

"When did I require your agreement? I don't care about your defiance and everything I say should be followed."

"You cursed crow! Give my cat—"

"That's an order." Kyouya interrupted her swiftly then walked away silently.

Ryumi turned to Kyouya's direction and said, "He will come back to me without you knowing."

Kyouya stopped. He then said, "You will not get that cat back unless you are done with your punishment."

Then he disappeared into the lonely darkness.

-

Ryumi was left alone in the middle of the street. She was very annoyed and her silent scream indicated that.

_Arrgh!! That cursed crow certainly pisses me off!_ , she thought furiously. She went back home with a dark aura hovering around her.

_I will get my cat back… even before we fight again, Hibari Kyouya._

* * *

---

Ai: Chapter Four: Mission accomplished!

This chapter came out to be a very long one (for me), eh?

Now I thank again those who read this story… Please wait for the succeeding chapters because we might actually figure out who cleaned Ryumi's disaster-stricken room.

I'm sorry if there are any OOC scenes, wrong information, and some cuts loaded with super stupidity and idiocy. Gomen nasai.

(A-he, gomen nasai because I updated very late. I finished chapters 3 and 4 weeks ago but a lot of things hindered me from uploading it. School work, quizzes, events, conventions, and the stupid Internet connection… those are the darn elements that delayed me from updating… Gomen ne…

Maybe the 5th chapter would not arrive next week… another late update, I guess… *sigh*)

Ryumi: I really need to get my cat back. He will certainly know about it or worse… he will go all the way here!!!

Ai: Who's this 'he'?

Ryumi: You'll know him later. He's the freak who patiently cleaned my room.

Ai: O-okay… Now, next time on Yellow Lies:

The next day, Ryumi goes to school again and finds Aoi in the care of Kyouya. What would she do?! Another series of strange occurrences will happen to our beloved brown-haired heroine and finally, later in the day, this 'he' will show up and guess who he is…

I guess that by now, you guys came up with an idea what the hell is this story's main idea or point to prove.

If you already had, then that means that you already know that this story is about to ***. Please read until… until… :(

AiYui: Well, ja ne, minna-san! :)

---

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	5. Battle! Nesthead vs Cursed Crow!

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

---

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Yui: I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!

Ai: Yeah, yeah, we got it; you don't have to shout loud like Squalo—

Yui: Oh yeah, minna-san, there is sad news we have to tell you about the "Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!"… We are sorry in advance.

Any way, going on…

Ai: In this chapter—

Yui: Ryumi and Kyouya will face up in Namimori. Knowing Ryumi who doesn't want to fight in school, but also loves her cat very much, would she finally break out from her rules and fight Kyouya only to retrieve Aoi? If this shall happen, Namimori would surely…

Ai: *nods impatiently* Finished? It's the second time already, Yui…

Yui: Do you want me then to continue interrupting your speech?

Ai: *angry mark appears*

AiYui: Enjoy~! :)

---

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc)

--

+**Chapter Five**: Battle! The Nest-head versus The Cursed Crow!

_Ryumi turned to Kyouya's direction and said, "He will come back to me without you knowing."_

_Kyouya stopped. He then said, "You will not get that cat back unless you are done with your punishment."_

_Then he disappeared into the lonely darkness._

_--  
_

_Ryumi was left alone in the middle of the street. She was very annoyed and her silent scream indicated that._

_Arrgh!! That cursed crow certainly pisses me off! , she thought furiously. She went back home with a dark aura hovering around her._

_I will get my cat back… even before we fight again, Hibari Kyouya._

---

The next day, Ryumi woke up in a very bad mood.

She went downstairs wearing a cross face with a dark atmosphere. Her get-up was as decent as usual, as complete as usual, and as ready as usual… except only for her expression.

--

She entered the dining area and sat down with everyone to have breakfast. Actually, Ryumi does not know what she always ate in that house; the only thing she knows is that they are Japanese so they would certainly serve Japanese food… even if, at times, she does not know if what she eats is Japanese anymore.

"Mikura, you will have lunch to be eaten at school today, okay? I prepared a bento for you." Mrs. Ogasu reminded Ryumi.

Ryumi suddenly removed her annoyed face and replaced it with a sweet and gentle face she always used while being "Mikura".

"Yes, okasan." she answered politely.

"Oh yeah Mikura-san, would you be with Yumi and I when going to school?" Hiroshi asked her.

"W-well… Yes, I would be. I think it is far better if we all go to school together, right?"

Hiroshi nodded gladly with a sparkle in his eyes.

-

"Oh yeah, Mi-neesan, where is the cat that you said that you would keep here in our home?" Yumi asked nonchalantly.

With that question, Ryumi's hand holding a chopstick with rice was left in midair. Her calm expression returned to an irritated one, and her serene green eyes flamed in annoyance.

The other family members got startled at the sight, except Mr. Ogasu, who was composed as usual.

"M-maybe I shouldn't have asked, eh?" Yumi muttered silently, wide-eyed.

--

Ryumi and Hiroshi arrived in Namimori Middle School several minutes later, without Yumi. She was left in a certain Grade School before the two arrived in Namimori.

Hiroshi started walking towards their building but he stopped when he noticed something.

"Ei Mikura-san, what's holding you up?" he asked.

Ryumi was standing still not very far from Hiroshi and it seems that she spotted something.

"You go on without me." she said without looking at her companion. "I'll stay here for a while."

Hiroshi nodded. "Just make sure that you get to class on time."

"Un," Ryumi agreed silently.

He looked at Ryumi for a while, as if he knew what was going to happen later, sighed then went on his way towards his room.

-

_Aoi… You are here, right?_, she thought while still stiff in her place.

"Me-ow…"

"Aoi?!" she said startlingly. She turned to see where the meow came from. She looked around her surroundings but she found naught.

"Homo, didn't I tell you that you wouldn't get your cat back until we fight again?" a familiar voice said not very far from her.

"You cursed crow! Give Aoi back!" she yelled furiously at the sight of Kyouya and her dear Aoi.

The students scattered around the school grounds stepped back and hurriedly went to their respective rooms. It seems that they do not want to be involved in the commencing fight between the newcomer and the Disciplinary Committee President, or less with Kyouya. Well, who would want to get beaten up by him, anyway?

-

Ryumi tossed her bag sideward as Kyouya put Aoi down and in less than a second, he disappeared.

"Hibari, Hibari…" the cute little yellow bird sang. It was behind Kyouya all along but, as if it knew what was going on, went away from the area along with Aoi.

"Ao—" Ryumi was cut off by a sudden attack on her back.

It was anticipated, for Kyouya disappeared out of a sudden, so she managed get away from the attack. But she was hit alright, by the sharp air that surrounds the tonfa for it moves really fast.

Ryumi did a cartwheel so as to get away from stealthy attacks from her back.

"Your tonfa…" she muttered. "It's fabulous. You must be proud of it, eh?"

Kyouya smirked a little then began to assault her again.

He gave her a series of hits by way of alternating moves with his "fabulous" tonfas. It was very fast, but Ryumi luckily coped with the Prefect's speed.

When Kyouya gave her nice series of hits (which are not really nice though, for she dealt with it without a sweat), he finally resolved to slipping his leg to trip Ryumi.

She saw through this again, and clutched her hands on Kyouya's shoulders as she jumped upwards. When she reached midair, she kicked Kyouya from his back and continued on to the opposite side.

Kyouya got hit but as he was falling down for he lost his balanced with that, he turned to face upward and make his hands his support when he must touch the ground.

Ryumi just got her balance from her jump when she was then kicked by the Prefect.

"Gackt~!" she gasped as she fell down.

-

"Do you… desperately want to get the last attack?" she asked while she was still flat on the ground. The only difference was she turned to face up.

"I only want to win." that was the short and stiff statement of the black-haired Prefect.

What happened a while ago was this: when Kyouya's hands touched the ground, he gathered some force, then directed that force to kick Ryumi when his legs were still above the ground.

"What else would I hear from you? You are one eccentric Prefect, I should say." she muttered.

"I don't need your opinion." he stated then tried to kick Ryumi.

She readily countered this by turning to her side [with her arm as support], then slipping her leg first, a second before Kyouya jerked his leg to kick.

Naturally, the Prefect would lose his poise for he did an attack, which means he cannot defend himself.

This thought rang in to Ryumi and used this chance, even before Kyouya would get composed again.

She bent her leg, collected some power, and then thrust her leg to Kyouya's jaw. (A/N: I don't plan to ruin Kyouya's face, Yui might whack me head-on. But that does not mean that I would not make Ryumi attack his face… Gomen ne, fangirls and Yui.)

Kyouya flew backwards, it was not really that hard for Ryumi lacked force, but it was enough to distance Kyouya from her.

-

Ryumi stood up and bent her joints as if in warm-up.

_Ah! I know…_

She suddenly fell down to her knees, then to the ground.

"I… can't—"

"What do you mean by that, homo?" Kyouya, who mysteriously came faster than I thought, asked. He was kneeling down to match Ryumi's folded form on the ground.

"Can't…" she muttered weakly, "… I can't… go on."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed and his eyebrow rose as if in disbelief. "You are lying." He stated then lifted his tonfa to strike the paling Ryumi before him.

"If you don't believe me…" she said as Kyouya's tonfa was about to hit her covered face. "Then it's your choice… I can't give you a good fight anymore, which is if you keep on hitting me."

Kyouya was convinced with this thought, so he kept his tonfas to wherever it is hidden. He then touched Ryumi's forehead to see if this homo is telling the truth.

He was surprised to feel that Ryumi was really hot—hot above normal body temperature. "You are right…" But even if he agreed with her, he still narrowed his eyes, telling us that he was still in doubt. "Can you walk?"

Ryumi smiled in her thoughts. _Finally, crow… you war-freak crow. _"I guess…"

"Then stand up already." He stated as he stood up and composed himself.

Ryumi raised her head to face the Prefect. Then she held out her hand…

"What?" Kyouya asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"…help…" she answered weakly while facing sideward.

"What a lame thing to say." he said as he [unwillingly] aided Ryumi in standing up.

She held Kyouya's outstretched hand and stood up frailly. Then she whispered to Kyouya's ear, "I agree."

--

They were both in front of the clinic now. But there seems to be some hold up that is preventing them from entering.

Ryumi held out her arm to reach the knob then turn it to open the door.

But Kyouya stopped her.

"What is it now…?" she asked. _I want to finish this already… Come on crow, please cooperate._

"Clean yourself." he ordered.

"Why—"

"You will soil the bed sheet of the clinic; I don't want that to happen." he responded authoritatively.

"W—"

"It is because…" Then he gave the next sentence an emphasis. "This is **Namimori**."

_Alright, got it with your devotion…_ "O-okay…" then she wiped to cleanse her clothes briskly… but a little faintly.

--

"Her temperature is 37.6°Celsius. She needs to rest here in the clinic for a while." the attending nurse recommended.

Ryumi was reclining on the bed comfortably. She was staring at the people in front of her and in her thoughts, a wide grin is displayed. _I finally got away from this war-freak crow… and later, I would finally get Aoi back. Heh…_

"Are you sure that your thermometer is accurate? Or rather, are you telling the truth?" Kyouya snapped.

"Y-yes, Hibari-san… This thermometer is accurate and I am telling the truth." the nurse said in a faltering tone. "How about you Hibari-san, do you want to get those scratches treated?"

Kyouya darted a menacing glare at her then walked away to leave the room.

--

"Are you fine, Giallo-san? You seem to have had a fight with the Prefect! Good thing you only got scratches…" the nurse said caringly.

"I-I'm fine, Mrs. Hiragawa…" she assured the worried nurse. "They are nothing, actually."

"That's a good thing to hear." she said. "Students who get rushed to the clinic because of Kyouya-san often have large bruises; some cases reported minor injuries."

"Oh really? Then I should be thankful that I only got scratches…" Ryumi said faintly.

_To think that Giallo-san __**is**__ a girl…,_ Mrs. Hiragawa, the nurse, thought. "Oh, I think I should leave you now. Rest, okay?"

"…Hai…" she agreed. She reached for her bag (which is on the desk beside the bed), got it, placed it between her arms, then drifted to sleep.

---

_Something about her is certainly not right. She is like those herbivores, but slightly different. She shows power that can catch up with mine… What is behind her strength?_

Kyouya opened a certain classroom's door. The students inside were bewildered to see the Prefect, along with the teacher. They saw him very ruined; his clothes have dirt all over and some parts have cuts and tears. A drip of blood that dried up was seen in his left jaw.

"W-what is it, Hibari-san?" the teacher asked nervously.

"This is Giallo's room, right?" he asked, not even answering the teacher's question.

- "Don't tell me that Mikura-san did something to anger Hibari-san!!" Tsuna muttered frighteningly.

- "Well, that is what it seems to me, Tsuna!" Takeshi blurted out indifferently.

- _Tch, that Giallo…_, Hayato thought. _She is making Juudaime worried._

"Um… Ye-yes… Why? Did something happen with her? She is still not he—"

"I beat her up." Kyouya stated flatly.

"WHAAAAAT?!?!?" all of them exclaimed.

- _Mikura-san… you really did fight with the Prefect. I can't believe my hunch; it really did happen._ , Hiroshi thought with a drop of sweat trailing down on his cheek.

Kyouya glared at them threateningly, which made them shut their mouths immediately. "She is now in the clinic. I guess that makes her excused for today and until she gets back to normal, right?"

"Um, ye-yes, Hibari-san…!" the teacher answered fretfully.

Kyouya looked at Tsuna for a while then he thought, _Could it be the baby? But that herbivore is not as strong as she. Her family?... Maybe..._

Tsuna jolted in response to Kyouya scary look at him. _Did I do something wrong?!_

Kyouya narrowed his eyes then closed the door with a "**bam!**" then went away.

-

_But why does it seem that Hibari-san was also beaten up? _, Tsuna thought a while later after seeing Kyouya out. _Is Ryumi-san that strong of a Mafia?_

---

In the clinic hours later…

Ryumi woke up refreshed and replenished with energy. But she did something to make herself hot with fever again. She sat up and looked around. Surprised, she saw Kyouya taking a nap on a chair not very far from her bed.

_What the hell is he doing here?!?!? _

Kyouya's eyes slowly opened and he directed his look at Ryumi.

"You woke me up."

"I-I didn't, Iinchou!" she said palely while shaking her head.

He narrowed his eyes then said, "Have I already told you what happens to people who wake me up?"

Ryumi's eyes widened. "N-no… you haven't…!"

"Then let me tell you…" he said as if to threaten her.

_Doesn't this crow have any mercy?! Even to a sick person, is he still going to beat me up?!_

"After you get well." he continued… and that relieved Ryumi.

"Um…" Ryumi muttered quietly. "Why are you here?"

"I need to watch over you—"

_What did he just say?!?!_

"—to make sure that you wouldn't run away from me. Remember that our fight is still not finished; this is a precautionary measure." he said without blinking.

_So I still cannot get away from him…eh?_

"If you run away, you'll get twice the punishment and I'll certainly bite you to death." he continued. "I don't know what kind of trick you have in your sleeve but I'm certain that you are not actually sick. You are just pretending, a pretend that became true."

_A pretend that became true… What an idea, cursed crow. _"You do not believe me, right, Iinchou?"

"Who would believe someone like you? And…"

_What now?!_

"I'll give you another nickname… Something that differentiates you from your kind…"

"_My kind"?! _

"Nest-head… From now on, you are nest-head."

That statement made Ryumi look at her hair.

Brown=Nest

_What kind of imagination do you have, crow?!_

"Again, nest-head, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

---

AiYui: Chapter Five: Mission accomplished!!!

Ai: Did you enjoy it, minna-san?!

Yui: Please tell us if you do! Remember that you can always review this chapter and your reviews are always appreciated, negative or positive.

Ai: Oh yeah dear readers… about the sad news… the "Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!" will not be held here in this fic. (All thanks to Lazy Yui)

Yui: (Shut up) Well, let's give Ryumi the floor to explain everything fully.

**-----------------------------------------Ryumi's Peculiarity Corner----------------------------------------**

Ryumi: Good day, everyone!!

- Can you remember our "joke" from chapter three? Please tell us if you liked it or not! It is because I didn't like it at all and Ai-chan wants to know if anyone liked it… if there's someone.

- Anyway, about the news…

- The Showdown will be placed in another fic, or rather; it will be made into a separate story.

- But don't worry; the Showdown will be one of our Christmas presents so it would surely be worth the wait.

- Today, in this corner, we will hold a Press Conference for the two character's Showdown.

Second episode presents:

"**Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!: Press Conference"**

Ryumi: Let us welcome our beloved guests, Mr. Mukuro Rokudo and Mr. Hibari Kyouya!

~ the both of them walks towards the stage **separately** and sits down on their seats quietly.~

Ryumi: Good day to the both of you!

Mukuro: Kufufu… Good day too, Giallo-san.

Kyouya: *no comment*

Ryumi: So, straight to our topic, what would happen here in this "special"?

Mukuro: I really don't have any idea too, Giallo-san…

Kyouya: Even though I don't have any interest here, they told me that anything goes there. Well, that's what it should be; I don't want my actions to be dictated by some other person.

Ryumi: I see! So it's like "slightly scripted to not-scripted-at-all"?

Mukuro: Kufufu… Kind of.

Kyouya: …

Ryumi: What kind of "Showdown" do you think this would be?

Mukuro: *smiles*

Kyouya: *glares*

Ryumi: O-okay… I guess I should not ask further, ne?

Mukuro: Yes, Giallo-san…

Kyouya: You should just pay for the ticket and watch, nest-head.

Mukuro: I think it is improper to treat a host just like that, Kyouya.

Kyouya: I don't need your opinion.

~both of them stands up ~

*Mukuro holds his trident while Kyouya grasps his tonfas ready*

Mukuro: Kufufu…

Kyouya: Kamikorosu.

Ryumi: I guess we should end the viewing right now…

So goodbye and wait for the "Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo: Showdown!" fic anytime this month before or after Christmas '09. (Our author's willingness to type is very unpredictable. *sigh*)

See ya next time!

(I really like pineapples better than cursed crows…)

--

Ai: Next—

Yui: Next time on Yellow Lies:

Ryumi mysteriously vanished after the incident in Namimori. She did not return home later afternoon and that made the whole Ogasu household became worried to death. But, a letter was sent and its contents explained everything. (And it included a small note that she will not show up the next day.)

- The day after, Ryumi attended school covered with bruises and scratches and all types of injuries but no broken bones. What happened the day before?

- This day also promises more entries in her little blue notebook… But what does it exactly contain?

Ai: *raises an eyebrow*

Yui: *smiles*

Ai: *smiles back* Hope you will wait for Chapter Six!

AiYui: Ja ne, minna-san! :)

See ya next time! :)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	6. Battle Part II and Reconnaissance

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

---

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Today I will be presenting to you Chapter Six.

- Yes I'm all alone again because Lazy Yui is idling in the corner again… *sigh*

- In this chapter, Ryumi will mysteriously disappear and will not attend school until the day after. - She did not return home and she showed up only in the school the day after. She returned bruised and wounded which is contradicting to everyone's thoughts that she was in the hospital. - - What actually happened?

Ai: Please enjoy it, minna-san!!

(Oh yeah, I just recently knew that there was/were a person/people who made this story his/their favorite/on alert… Thank you!)

AiYui: Again, enjoy~! :)

---

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc)

+**Chapter Six**: Battle Part II and Reconnaissance

"_If you run away, you'll get twice the punishment and I'll certainly bite you to death." he continued. "I don't know what kind of trick you have in your sleeve but I'm certain that you are not actually sick. You are just pretending, a pretend that became true."_

_A pretend that became true… What an idea, cursed crow. "You do not believe me, right, Iinchou?"_

"_Who would believe someone like you? And…"_

_What now?!_

"_I'll give you another nickname… Something that differentiates you from your kind…"_

"_My kind"?! _

"_Nest-head… From now on, you are nest-head."_

_That statement made Ryumi look at her hair. _

_Brown=Nest _

_What kind of imagination do you have, crow?!_

"_Again, nest-head, I'll bite you to death."_

----+----

_Bite me to death… Like hell you can!_

"Are you saying something?" Kyouya snapped at her.

Ryumi shook her head. "Nothing, Iinchou!"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes then said, "Badmouthing someone from behind is against the rules…"

_Huh? Of what rulebook? Of good deeds…? _

"Once I caught you doing that, you'll get another pile of punishments, nest-head." Kyouya stated flatly.

"Hai~, I'll stick to the rules, Iinchou." Then Ryumi opened her bag which is in her arms while sleeping. She got a little blue notebook and a blue pen then wrote something there.

She somewhat felt the Prefect's sharp glare on her while she was scribbling.

Then she said while writing, "This is a diary, Iinchou; nothing suspicious for you to know and glare at me like that."

Kyouya just kept on glaring at her, then resolved to going outside and relax. (A/N: I guess you know where it is, right?)

--

When Kyouya finally left the clinic, Ryumi stopped writing and covered her pen again with its cap. She piled the pillows behind her to recline a little.

She left the notebook opened and there we see:

"Vongola 10th's Cloud Guardian:

Hibari Kyouya

– The Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee in their school, Namimori Middle School

– Easily spotted by his dark aura, black hair, and a red badge pinned on the left sleeve of his black coat.

* * *

--

In Class 2A…

It was already break time and like the usual, the students form groups and huddle with their friends.

"Do you think that Ryumi-san is okay?" Tsuna raised a question in their group.

"Ryumi is part of our Mafia game, right? She would surely be alright…" Takeshi said.

"She is part of the Giallo family; she is fine and that's certain." Hayato commented.

"Why," Tsuna became puzzled. "What's with the Giallo family?"

Then Hayato started to share, "They train their children from birth and once they fail in their training, they give punishments. They do not care about the age; what they care about is their own benefit once those children get strong."

"Wow," Takeshi exclaimed. "Then Ryumi is surely one strong Mafia, eh?"

"But to think that she is a girl and the fact that she fought with Hibari-san…"

…

Later dismissal…

"Visitors are not allowed to enter"

"What is this sign?" Hiroshi exclaimed.

The door for Ryumi's room in the clinic had that sign. It was hilarious and bizarre, for it is already time to go home and her door is closed to everyone.

There were some people crowding in the area. Everyone was curious to what had happened to the transferee; she had just stayed there for about a week and she had already fought with the Prefect.

They were curious if she was still alive or what, if she still had her bones intact and if she can still continue to live on.

"Who put this on?" Hiroshi asked.

"Didn't you read the note on its bottom?" a familiar voice said.

"I did!" he answered back. "It said: 'Disciplinary Committee'!"

The person who talked a while ago showed up. He was far away from the crowd because, as we all know, he hated crowds.

"Then why are you asking?" (~and who else would it be? ~) Kyouya asked in an authoritative manner.

"Well, it is already dismissal time and I should get her home now." Hiroshi answered back.

The crowd stepped away from them; they apparently didn't want to be included in this commencing fight.

"She is not—"

The door suddenly opened. There, Ryumi peeked by the slit in between the door and its panel.

"I will go home—"

Kyouya darted a glare at her.

Ryumi smiled a freaky crescent smile then continued, "—later. Go on now, before Iinchou should bite you to death."

Hiroshi got surprised by Ryumi's sudden change of personality. "Just make sure you go home."

"Bye-bye~…" was the only response he got.

Hiroshi started to walk away with the frightened crowd and while he was about to leave the school, he suddenly thought, _Mikura-san did not say 'yes' or 'no' unlike what she usually says when I ask her a favor to do. There might be something that she plans to do…_

-

"I thought you forgot your promise." Kyouya muttered.

"I don't forget promises… and besides, I want to end this already and get Aoi back." Ryumi said palely.

"You really aren't sick."

* * *

Later that day, in the Ogasu household…

"Did Ryumi tell you anything if she would go home today?" Mrs. Ogasu asked worriedly. "It's already dark and she is still not here…"

"She told me that she would go home. When I asked her again to confirm, she neither agreed nor contradicted." Hiroshi related to them.

"Mother! There's a letter in our front yard!!" Yumi yelled from outside their home.

--

They went outside and to see the letter Yumi was telling them.

Mrs. Ogasu opened the letter and it read:

"To Mr. and Mrs. Ogasu,

Mikura Giallo, a border in your home, will not be going home tonight until tomorrow. An accident happened and it means that she would be confined in the Hospital.

Please do not visit her as instructed by the doctor.

Thank you for your understanding.

Disciplinary Committee of Namimori"

"I think it's fake." Hiroshi stated.

His mother and sister looked at him. "What made you think that it is a fake, Nii-san?" his sister asked.

"Why would be the Disciplinary Committee know of such a thing?" he asked.

"They patrol Namimori, right?" his mother asked.

"But it just does not make sense." he stated. "Earlier morning, she had a fight with Hibari-san. Could it be that they have a grudge against her?"

"I wish not." was his mother's quick reply.

* * *

The next day, Ryumi did not attend school, nor show up in her home.

Just as what the letter said but what's puzzling is that even Kyouya was not seen around. Only his henchmen were around and they were as strict as their Chairman. It seems that even if the Prefect wasn't around in physical form, he was there because his people were scattered to imply the discipline.

"Isn't it a little coincidental…?"

Someone suddenly talked from behind Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi.

"…that both Mikura-san and Hibari-san aren't here?"

It was Hiroshi and it is quite surprising that he talked with the three all of a sudden.

"W-well, Ogasu-san, it does seem suspicious…" Tsuna agreed. "Just yesterday they had a fight and today, both of them cannot be spotted."

"Maybe the both of them are playing 'Mafia'!" Takeshi exclaimed with a grin.

"Shut up, you baseball-freak!" Hayato yelled at Takeshi.

"'Mafia'? Isn't that like yakuza in Italy?" Hiroshi asked.

"Ah, don't bother listening to this freak…" Hayato advised him. "But the possibility cannot be ignored."

"What if…" Hiroshi's voice started to falter. "What if Hibari-san's doing some freaking punishments to Mikura-san right now… What should we do?!"

"H-hey, Ogasu-san…!" Tsuna tried to calm Hiroshi down. "I'm sure that this is just a coincidence…!" _But Hibari-san might have known about Ryumi-san's connection to Mafia… Yes, he had already fought with her; he might have already measured her strength!_

Then Hayato's aura changed out of a sudden. He was wearing glasses and his attitude turned serious.

"The possibility can reach up to 50 to 67% by now, since Hibari had fought with her yesterday… It simply means that this is the continuation of her punishment for doing an alleged breaking of rules which we do not know of by now." he said without a blinking.*

"Ahaha," Takeshi laughed. "Mikura-san sure is in trouble now…!"

"WHAAT?!?!" Hiroshi exclaimed hysterically.

_You just added oil to the fire!!!_, Tsuna thought worriedly at Takeshi's remark.

"But…" Hiroshi suddenly muttered.

"'But' what?" they chorused.

"Yesterday evening…"

* * *

The next day… again.

The day was perfectly fine; no more henchmen scattered in every meter of land in the school grounds—they were just patrolling like the usual. It seems that Kyouya had returned already and this spells another session of "biting to death".

--

"Ei, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san! I have something to tell you regarding Mikura-san!!" Hiroshi yelled.

"What is it, Ogasu-san?" Tsuna asked as soon as Hiroshi reached them.

"I didn't see her earlier at home… Have you seen her already today?" he informed them. (A/N: Did I mention this already? Nevertheless, all of them know that Ryumi resides in the Ogasu residence.)

"Not yet… Maybe she is still in the hospital." Tsuna said.

Hiroshi sighed. "Maybe…" then he rushed to his classroom.

-

While they were going towards their classroom, a girl with a lot of bruises, wounds, and bandages showed up in front of them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" she greeted happily.

"Mikura-san!" they gasped. They stared at her and her dressings stared back.

Not all of her skin was covered with wounds and scratches but rather, it was in amount that can suggest that she participated in a battle.

Ryumi has a band-aid across her left cheek, a square on her lower right cheek and another on her right forehead. Her arms were both wrapped in bandages and her legs had cuts that already healed, forming marks that will, hopefully, disappear in the near future.

Ryumi stared at them then remarked, "Why aren't Juudaime and the Guardians greeting back?"

They finally returned to their senses and greeted Ryumi.

"What happened to you?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Yeah, did you win the game?" Takeshi asked next.

Ryumi narrowed her eyes then got serious, "Do you want to know?"

…

Later…

"Didn't the letter say that I'm in the hospital?" Ryumi asked Hiroshi later dismissal.

"It said." Hiroshi answered rather sheepishly. "But what kind of accident would get you lots of wounds?"

"You see," Ryumi started to relate. "I unconsciously went to the forest while looking for Aoi when I was about to go home. Then I suddenly fell off a cliff and thank goodness that the Disciplinary Committee was out for patrol; they took me to the hospital."

Hiroshi twitched his eyebrow. "Okay." he responded quietly.

_You must not know of my true self, Hiroshi._, she thought. _Even if I don't want to—_

"So, are you going home with me today?" he asked her while holding on his bag.

"Maybe not; there's something I will tell Tsuna-san in Takeshi-san's place. Oh, yes, I might return home full already; don't bother saving food for me… Please tell okasan that."

"Okay."

--

Ryumi joined Tsuna's group as they all went outside of their room.

Then suddenly, someone showed up in front of them in the hallway.

"Hey Sawada, do you want to join the boxing club to the EXTREME?!?!?" he said.

He appears to be older that them by a year and it also seems that he is Kyoko's older brother.

_Sasagawa Ryohei… Sun Guardian._ , Ryumi thought seriously while staring **intently** at Ryohei.

"Um, no, Sasagawa-san…" Tsuna denied the offer Ryohei was giving him while shaking his hands in the air.

"But you are the only one worthy enough to succeed me!!!" he whimpered loudly. (? XD)

"Hey nii-chan!" Kyoko said [while appearing out of a sudden]. "Didn't I tell you that I'm going to ask him that?"

"But I can't stay still when thinking of the Boxing Club's future with Sawada as President!!" he said.

"Oh, nii-chan… Gomen nasai, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko apologized for her brother's attitude.

"Ah, no… It's alright, a-actually…" Tsuna said in a nervous tone while blushing _slightly_.

Then suddenly, Ryohei turned his gaze at Ryumi. Then he exclaimed, "You!"

Ryumi got surprised. _Why me all of a sudden?_ "Y-yes, senpai?"

"You are the one who fought with Hibari before right?" he asked in a revved up feeling.

"Um, ah… it's self-defense…" she replied in a jerky voice.

"Then…" It seems that Ryohei is charging his voice in his next statement. "Do you want to join the boxing club to the EXTREME?!?!?"

_What?_

--

Later in Yamamoto's Sushi Shop… (A/N: I really don't have any idea of what its name is. *sigh*)

"I won't pay?" Ryumi asked, surprised.

"Takeshi said that you just got out of the hospital, right? Think that this is your party for your recovery." Takeshi's father stated. "Eat a lot to regain your energy."

"Wow!" Ryumi exclaimed. "Thank you very much!" _Thank goodness that people like him still abound the Earth! Such blessing…_, she thought teary-eyed.

"So, Ryumi-san, what happened?" Tsuna asked her.

"Oh, yes…"

* * *

* = I didn't solve it, okay?!

---

Ai: *huff huff*

- What the heck… I can't believe that I reached about 2,000 words yet I'm just about halfway the whole story.

- I divided this to two parts with the reason I exactly do not know of.

- Well, I guess because this chapter became really long without me realizing it!

- Thank you for reading this.

- Now, to continue…

* * *

+**Chapter Six**: Battle Part II and Reconnaissance

(**Chapter Six: **Part Two)

**. ~. **

**(This will be narrated in the author's point of view.)**

After patrolling and relaxing for quite a while, Kyouya returned in Ryumi's room in the clinic.

He closed the door and while doing so, Ryumi asked him, "Why are you here?"

"Because this is my school." Kyouya stated stiffly.

_What kind of answer would I expect from him?_ "Okay; I won't ask anymore…" then she covered herself with the blanket on her.

"Do you want to get your cat back, nest-head?" he asked while looking straight at her. Well, all he was staring at was the blanket.

Ryumi got surprised by this offer. _Of course it's a yes!_ She removed the blanket on her face and sat up. "Do you even have to ask that?"

"Then you wouldn't be going back to your home today until tomorrow. You will show up only in school the day after tomorrow. And…"

"And what? And what?" she repeated Kyouya's last word cheerfully.

"I already devised a plan that would excuse you for not attending in school tomorrow.

You think of a reason that will happen later that would make you confined in the hospital until tomorrow. And I need that reason now."

_Ah, so the plan you are talking about was just partly the excuse for I will make-up the other alibi to fill it up, eh? A cursed crow straight from hell you really are._

"Well…" she thought for a moment then said, "I was looking for Aoi when I unconsciously went to the forest and fell down in a cliff. Good thing that your Committee are patrolling and they luckily saw me then took me to the hospital.

Is that okay?"

"What a liar." Kyouya stated. "Just as I thought, you are not sick. You didn't think of that I can just tell them in a letter that an accident happened that will make you be confined in a hospital.

You thought of an alibi in just a matter of seconds and that made me think that you aren't sick, nest-head."

_You CURSED CROW !!! _ "It does not really matter now if I was sick or not, all that matters now is that I would finally get my beloved cat back."

Kyouya smirked. "Tomorrow, go to where we first met ready to be bitten to death."

Then he started to go towards the door.

When he was about to step out of the room, Ryumi called out to him, "Hey crow! Where would I stay for the rest of the night?"

"There." Then he left.

_WHAT?!_

* * *

The next day in the forest…

_That crow certainly pisses me off!_, Ryumi thought angrily while journeying in the depths of a certain forest.

She was dressed in a formal Mafia-like way and her hair was tied up. Well, we do not exactly know how and where she got her clothes. Her hair was also somewhat wet, which gives a hint that she just came out of the shower room. Hmm… Ryumi sure is mysterious!

Then out of a sudden, Ryumi stooped down.

"Think you can hit me by that, crow?" she said then reached out her arms forward to do a turn to the opposite side.

While doing that, she had kicked Kyouya who was behind her.

Surprisingly, the Prefect wasn't hit.

"Think you can fool me again by your tricks, nest-head?" he said while his arms equipped with tonfas were out in front at his chest-level.

"Hm! Crows sure are intelligent!" Ryumi remarked with a mocking smile.

Kyouya just glared at her and at her statement then rushed towards her.

_His statement means… he won't repeating any attack from now on…_, Ryumi thought as she looked carefully at the charging black-haired Prefect.

Kyouya swung his right arm then disappeared.

_Just as what I had predicted._ , she thought then jumped upward. She turned and in the middle of her hands were…shurikens? Then she threw them at Kyouya.

He was surprised that Ryumi saw through his move quickly and then proceeded to deflecting the ninja tools that were falling towards him.

Ryumi reached the ground by now. Then she remarked, "Ninjas of Japan are neat!

Their tools are more fabulous than your tonfas!"

Kyouya didn't listen to her statement. It seems that he was getting serious faster than what Ryumi had expected him to be.

_Another entry, eh? My pen's ink would surely run out because of what this crow's showing me._ Then she ran towards Kyouya with a creepy smile engraved on her face.

_This is the first time she'll be charging at me. Something's up in her mind._ , Kyouya thought.

When she has quite a distance from Kyouya, she held up her left fist.

_She'll be punching me? No, that's too obvious. _Kyouya then sidestepped to his left then positioned his tonfa for an uppercut-like attack.

In a fraction of a second, when the time had come for Kyouya to attack Ryumi with his left tonfa, a chain stopped him from doing it.

And as a response, he motioned his right arm to hit Ryumi but another chain stopped him.

"Gotcha…" Ryumi muttered then punched Kyouya in the abdomen with her left hand.

Because of the intensity of Ryumi's punch, Kyouya would have flown backwards if he was an ordinary human being. But he wasn't ordinary and besides, the chain also held him.

"You are quite… unpredictable." he muttered.

"I'll take that as a compli—"

But just before Ryumi could finish her sentence, Kyouya had already banged his forehead with Ryumi's.

"GAH!" Ryumi cried out as she released her hold on the chains in her right hand.

Kyouya massaged his wrists where the chains had held him. It was tight enough to stop him from resisting. And this made Kyouya think that Ryumi had already measured his strength.

His central forehead was bleeding but Ryumi's wasn't.

"You still tried to avoid the move but you were simply late in moving your head." he commented when he saw that Ryumi's right forehead was the one bleeding.

"Heheh… You are unpredictable as well…" Ryumi chuckled while steadying her posture. "You caught me off-guard, crow…

But that's not enough to defeat me."

Then she quickly held Kyouya's collar and threw him away hard.

_That crow…_, she thought angrily while applying direct pressure on the wound on her right temple.

--

Kyouya was thrown hard away. He reached a tree trunk and crashed there, giving him an ache on his back. But because he is no ordinary human and fighter, he only felt little pain.

--

"Blood… Heh." Ryumi just chuckled while looking at the blood on her hand. The flow of blood on her temple had already ceased by now. Not fully, but at least stopping Ryumi lose a lot of it.

"The last time I saw this was on that night… That fateful night that ended my brother's life." she smiled a little and after a while, her face turned serious. "I was called a wimpy girl, not even able to defend my brother even if I was trained hard enough… Trained to an extent that **can somewhat** help my brother…

I saw those filthy murderers, while he didn't. I didn't have the courage; I was so scared to die, to tell my brother that someone's there to assassinate him…

He died because of me.

What an embarrassing Giallo I am."

"Talking to yourself?" Kyouya suddenly appeared in the area.

"You heard no one talking but yourself." she stated blankly.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. His expression seems to have heard what Ryumi was saying but still, his face showed no remorse.

"We are not yet finished; don't idle there, homo."

Ryumi smiled. "Who said that we are finished with this already?"

Kyouya just smirked.

--

Kyouya swung his tonfa at Ryumi's left cheek. Surprisingly, she did not avoid the attack unlike what she should have done as a primary response. She accepted it as if she wanted more.

And the Prefect generously gave her what she wanted.

He assaulted her continuously and when he was about to give the last blow in the series, he smirked deviously.

Ryumi was blown for a considerable distance away from her opponent and she landed straight on the ground.

She had scratches and tears all around her skin and clothes. She also got wounded and splatters of blood were seen in some parts of her shirt and on Kyouya's tonfas.

She grinned and wiped the blood on her left cheek.

"How can you still smile when you are very beaten up?" Kyouya wondered without changing expressions. "Look at your face—it is half-red and half-pale white."

"The answer…" she started to say while standing up. "…is the same on how you can still smirk when you are beating up somebody to death."

"Then it means that you are enjoying." he stated.

She giggled without a sound then disappeared.

--

Kyouya didn't let his guard down and kept watch.

But that wasn't enough.

--

Ryumi kicked Kyouya's head sideward while in midair and even before he would soar away, she bound his wrists with chains (again) then kicked him in the abdomen. After that attack, she released the chains and got them back to wherever she hides them.

Kyouya slid down on the ground and also had scratches on his clothes.

--

"It isn't fair, don't you think? I have blood and wounds all over while you only got scratches." she remarked rather pissed off. "How about I imply the same to you, so that we both have the same wounds?"

"You won't have a chance." Kyouya stated as he hardly stood up. Hmm… maybe Ryumi's attack did hurt even if there was no damage done on Kyouya's skin.

"Of course I'll have." she said confidently and hurried towards Kyouya with a dagger with a chain in hand.

Kyouya swayed his tonfa at her but she ducked down and held the dagger [with a chain] out and passed the sharp part of the blade on his whole trunk upwards to his chest.

She stepped away and blood gushed out of the wound across the Prefect's torso.

--

Kyouya didn't show any reaction that evokes hurt but his eye twitched a little.

He paid no attention to his wound which was a little deep. Adding to the damage Ryumi implied on his body a while ago, it seems that he also was beaten up very badly.

But still, he didn't pay attention to his aching body; he went on to fight with the brown-haired girl in front of him.

"Stop." Ryumi stated boldly at him even before he would attack her.

He still went on to assault her again with a series of swings of his tonfa and with his martial arts.

"You are persistent." she said while running away backwards while avoiding his attacks.

"Stop your little talk."

"Hahah, I'm your fan now, Kyouya-san." she remarked.

Kyouya narrowed his eyes. "If this is a diversion, I won't give in."

"Okay, hit me as many times you want." she stated confidently with a smile across her almost bloody face. "I won't resist."

"What made you…?" he asked rather unbelievingly. He lowered his arms and walked a few steps.

"I don't want to fight anymore because I already finished my cause here."

Kyouya made no noise. Then he glared at her as if he is speculating some impossible things that Ryumi would be planning.

"Er, I mean, I look up to you now, Cloud Guardian. You are already worn out yet you still intend to fight." She pointed at him then continued, "You have a wound on your forehead and a lot of blood had already gushed out. I made a long line across your trunk yet you can still bend it as if no wound is there giving out some big deal of red liquid. I wore some parts of your body out to tire you yet you can still move swiftly…

You really are strong, Hibari Kyouya."

He stared at her then turned around. "I don't care to a thing you say, nest-head." After that statement, he started to walk away.

"Whatever you say, Fuuki Iinchou!"

**. ~.**

**(Remember Ryumi did not tell all of what had happened.)**

"Ah, so you really had a 'Mafia game' with Hibari!" Takeshi remarked after hearing Ryumi's story.

Tsuna gulped. "Good thing you survived, Ryumi-san!"

"Of course I should, for I will someday serve Juudaime!" she exclaimed determinedly

Hayato pounded his fists on the table. Then he shouted angrily, "I'm Juudaime's right-hand man and you have no right to say those kinds of things!"

"Then I'll be his right-hand _wo_man then!" she remarked teasingly.

"You stupid woman…!!"

…

Ryumi had already arrived in her home by now. She also finished greeting and sharing the story to the whole household.

In her room…

"Thank goodness…!" she let out a heavy sigh while reclined on her bed. "I finally released a burden on my shoulders! I'm already finished with the Prefect!"

She got her little blue notebook on her table and opened it.

Then she wrote down:

"**Vongola 10****th****'s Cloud Guardian**:

Hibari Kyouya

– The Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee in their school, Namimori Middle School

– Easily spotted by his dark aura, black hair, and a red badge pinned on the left sleeve of his black coat.

* * *

– Uses a variety of moves, very unpredictable

**Vongola 10****th****'s Storm Guardian**

Hayato Gokudera

– Vongola 10th's right-hand man

– Has striking almost shoulder-length silver-white hair and wears a lot of rings, bands, and some chain necklaces.

– Hot-tempered especially when dealing with Juudaime

* * *

**Vongola 10****th****'s Rain Guardian**

Yamamoto Takeshi

– Thinks that Mafia is a 'game'

– Happy-go-lucky dude and loves baseball

* * *

**Vongola 10****th****'s Sun Guardian**

Sasagawa Ryohei

– 'Namimori's Rumble fish' (and I don't know what it exactly means)

– Has short silver-white hair and has bandages around his arms

– Loves doing things 'to the EXTREME!!!'

– Loves boxing and specializes in it."

--

"Ah, what a fun day… even if I am very wounded." she said after writing on her notebook.

"Oh, what's this?"

She saw a little green box on her table. It has a ribbon and a small card; it's as if it was a birthday present.

She got it and read the content of the card.

It read:

"Ciao!

Hope you like it, dearest Ryumi.

P.S. Hope you will not shoo me away once we meet again there in Japan."

"Huh?" she asked herself. "Who would—what the heck!"

She seemed to be very astounded after reading the card. She hurriedly untied the ribbon and opened the box.

There we see…

* * *

---

AiYui: Thank you for reading, minna-san!

Ai: It took me a number of days while doing this chapter… (Oh, it became almost 5,000 words! Gackt~!)... (Another present?)

- Hope you were satisfied because I was really satisfied. The fight scene was the part I loved most… *kyaa… blood~*

- Oh! I'm sorry if Kyouya became out of character in the scenes he participated in.

- Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Takeshi's father, I'm sorry if they also became out of character.

- Please tell me if you liked this or hated this… I really need your reactions!

- Please review so that I may know if what I am doing is still correct. I'm pleading…~

- If it was boring, tell me also. If there is anything you didn't or liked at all, please tell me!

- Onegaishimasu!

AiYui: So, ja ne, minna-san! :)

See ya next time! :)

---

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	7. Stumble Down, Down

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

---

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Chapter Seven is a complete filler chapter!

**BUT! **This chapter presents one of the many weaknesses of _my_ beloved Ryumi.

AiYui: Hope you enjoy~! :)

---

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc)

+**Chapter Seven**: Stumble down, down…

One sunny school day, we again direct our eyes on this eccentric house with odd family members. But, the only thing that differentiates this day from the other days is that…

"MIKURA-SAN, STAND UP!!!"

"No, I can't… I don't know how…" Ryumi was apparently glued to the floor of her room, certainly showing that she doesn't want to stand up.

She was already wearing her school uniform and her bag was arranged and ready, only she was not.

"Who are you anyway…?" she added.

Hiroshi's jaw dropped and he also went pale.

"Mikura-san…!" he then finally got back to himself again. His voice was faltering, as if he indeed does not know of what the hell is going on with Ryumi. "Come on, don't joke around!!"

Ryumi stared at him blankly. "Who is Mikura?"

--

"I WANT TO GO HOME!!!"

"Shh, keep quiet Mikura-san; you are disturbing other homes!"

Hiroshi was now finally on his way to school with Ryumi. The only thing is that this brown-haired girl is being dragged around and was hesitant.

"I don't care, Hiroshi-san!" So she finally remembered who this dude is…

"I don't want to go to school, I don't want to walk, and I don't want to be dragged around— I WANT to GO home!!!"

He didn't mind this fourteen-year old showing her senseless and childish tantrums. Instead, he continued to walk forward, showing no signs of submissiveness to the demanding girl.

"Let me go!" she shouted once again.

And this scene continued on, people around were looking at them suspiciously, especially at Hiroshi. It's as if he was a kidnapper.

--

"I WA—"

"We are already at school, Mikura-san!" Hiroshi happily announced.

"I wanna go home…" she muttered sulkily.

"Come on, stand up straight now…" Hiroshi advised her as he was pulling her up. "It is very unwomanly to act like a senseless child."

"You are saying that I'm a 'senseless child'?" she asked on impulse.

Now, Hiroshi got off-guard there…

"What are the both of you there doing when you should go to your rooms already?"

-

"Ah, H-Hibari-san…sorry. We are actually about to go upstairs… Sorry." He apologized nervously.

Kyouya glared at them, especially at Ryumi who was already forming tears in her eyes.

She stared at him blankly, as if not remembering who this black-haired boy was, what he can do, and what he had recently did to her.

"I hate herbivores…especially when they show their pathetic weak side."

Then when Kyouya appeared to walk away, he actually gathered force then hit Ryumi right on the face.

"Wha—Kyouya-san!" Hiroshi gasped and immediately ran to help Ryumi get back to her feet.

"That's for herbivores showing weakness…especially for a nest-head girl like her; she's pathetic." Then he walked away.

While he was doing so, Ryumi sat up and wiped the blood on the side of her lip.

Kyouya thought that she would fight back.

But he was wrong.

Instead, Ryumi sniffed. Her lips wet with fresh blood slowly turned concave. Her lips crinkled and her eyebrows met in a heightened angle.

Then she sobbed.

"Wh-What was that for, you war freak crow-head?!" she stammered as she apparently tried not to cry. That is, even if tears were already trailing down her cheeks…

_What happened to this nest-head? _, Kyouya thought quietly. "Hmph." He grunted then walked away.

-

"Ah, Mikura-san…? It's just a cut, why are you—"

"It hurts!!!" she swiftly defended her self.

-

Later that day, inside Class 2A…

"I want to go home… Where exactly am I…?"

"Are you saying something, Ms. Giallo?" the teacher in front asked.

Ryumi didn't respond. Instead, she kept on resting her head on her desk. A black gloomy atmosphere surrounds her and she was apparently lifeless.

"Alright then; since you look so happy today, why won't you answer the problem on the board?" the teacher said sarcastically. Then he added so to balance the positive and negative atmosphere, "I think you can and you always can, right?"

Ryumi's face began to sink down deeper. Depression was written all around her face but, even if she does not seem to care about anything at all (even herself); she stood up and proceeded to answering the problem written on the board.

"Give the equation that will have the roots -2 and -6."

…silence abounds the whole room…

Ryumi, even if she obviously didn't want to, closed her eyes then started writing…

--

In the middle of writing a solution, Ryumi suddenly asked a question.

"How many solutions do you want, Sensei? One or two?"

The teacher seemed pleased. He took out a heavy sigh as if saying that even if she appeared not to be listening, she actually understood what to do.

If only he knew what kind of person Ryumi is…

"Give me two solutions." was the teacher's reply.

-

_Hmph, such a show off… That bitch who aims to be Juudaime's right-hand _wo_man… I'll get back on her someday, when Juudaime's not looking…_, Hayato thought furiously.

_And I thought Mikura-san was out of her mind this morning! She is actually solving quadratic equations!_ , thought Hiroshi while gazing steadily at her writing in front.

-

"First Solution:

X2 – (r1 + r2) x + (r1) (r2) = 0

X2 – (-2 – 6) x + (-2) (-6) = 0

X2 + 8x + 12 = 0

*just substitute the roots to the formula then solve

Second solution:

(x+2) (x+6) = 0

X2 + 8x + 12 = 0

*give the opposite sign of the given roots then place it in a factoring method. Then use FOIL (first, outside, inside, and last terms) method to get the needed quadratic equation."

After solving that, she went straight to her seat then sulked in her place again.

-

"Okay, your answer is correct, Ms. Giallo. Now, let's continue our discussion—Mr. Gokudera, is anything wrong about her answer?" The teacher noticed the intelligent student's annoyed expression in his face.

"None." Hayato replied nonchalantly. _Hmph, show off bitch._

--

Breaktime~!

"Hey, Mikura-sa—" Tsuna suddenly got cut off of his statements.

"No, Juudaime!" Hayato was doing some hand signals to show that Ryumi shouldn't be approached by anyone or they'll get hurt. "This woman is dangerous! She might bite!"

…

"AHAHA!!!" Takeshi laughed heartily.

"What's so funny, you baseball freak?!" Hayato demanded, looking rather pissed off by the other's laughter.

"I thought Hibari-san was the only person that can bite!"

*sweat drops…*

"Anyway, Juudaime, how about we eat already?" Hayato offered.

Tsuna glanced at Ryumi then muttered, "O-okay…"

-

"I thought you don't want and cannot do anything at all?" Hiroshi asked Ryumi while the latter was resting motionless on her desk.

"It was a mathematical problem; no way in hell I can resist it."

"Oh…" he interjected in amazement. "Oh yeah, Mikura-san…"

"I want to go home… I have to find it…" she muttered repeatedly again.

_And when I actually thought that she was already back to her senses…_ "What 'it'?"

Instead of a decent answer, all Hiroshi got was repeated murmurings of "I want to go home…", "I have to find it…" and "I'll be dead for sure…"

"Guess I will not know anything from you, eh?" he remarked. "Anyway, the Prefect wants to see you later dismissal."

"I don't care to any damned hellish thing he says…" she mumbled in between her silent tantrums.

"Hey don't speak of the Prefect like that! You might get beaten up!"

"…he is just as cursed as his brutality, anyway…"

"Mikura-san!"

--

Later dismissal, Ryumi was rather lightening up, but still in a low mood.

"I'm finally going home… but can I find it?"

"What are you looking for, nest-head?"

Ryumi turned around, and then saw no one else but the feared Hibari Kyouya.

"Hi-Hiroshi-san…?" Ryumi turned to her sides to see where her companion is in this time of dilemma.

"He's home already… I sent him away."

Ryumi pouted. "So what would a cursed crow want from a broken nest? There's no food to be bitten, crow.

Besides, I want to go home _already_, please let me go home… I have to find it."

"It, eh?" Kyouya repeated slyly. His eyes narrowed then said with an outstretched arm, "Is this stupid herbivore's trash yours?"

His hand opened, and a choker made of red silk with Victorian laces was seen dangling from his fingers.

"Th-that's…" Ryumi's eyes beamed and glittered. Her faced expressed much joy, as suggested also by her lightening mood.

"…mine!" she shouted as she tried to snatch the dangling choker from the Iinchou's hand.

But Kyouya retracted his hand in time, so as the little cat not to reach her toy.

With that action, Ryumi had almost fallen face-down on the ground. Luckily, she got composed and prevented that shameful act.

"You think I will give this to you just like that, nest-head?" he asked seriously.

"Hai, Iinchou!!!"

"You look stupid." He remarked casually. We can't blame him; Ryumi really looked stupid back there.

"Anyway, you owe this to me. I will give this to you without any hesitation but, remember that you have a debt to pay."

"Hai~, Iinchou~!!!" Ryumi nodded like a pathetic dog.

Kyouya stretched his hand again, giving the _little_ girl her choker.

Once she got hold of it, she immediately started to walk home.

Then she stopped.

--

"Iinchou… where and when did you get this?" she asked without even facing him.

"Back when we fought. Inside your bag."

"You certainly know that it's a violation of rules of this school and of humanity, right?"

"You are not even human."

"That's not the point."

Kyouya then turned to the opposite side. "I don't want to hear a lowly nest-head's sentiments."

"Nor do I for a homeless crow."

After that, the both of them took a step, slowly and leisurely.

Then the both of them smirked.

* * *

---

AiYui: What about it? Please tell me!

Ai: Maybe you noticed that I don't write long A/N's anymore… even if I really, really want to…

Anyway, this just came out of nowhere. It was when I was feeling a bit lazy planning for the next chapter's events.

The math equation? Yes, that's real. It was actually included in our quiz and I thought of including it here to add to the classroom effect.

Well, I don't know a thing about Japan's curriculum so I did a random insertion from our education here.

Ai: Hope you liked this filler chapter. (Even if all of what I write here is actually a filler!)

AiYui: So, ja ne, minna-san! :)

See ya next time! :)

---

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	8. Hello Ryumi!

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

---

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: The **SUPER** delayed Chapter Eight: coming up!

Hope you enjoy~!

(~ By the way, I sincerely thank those who made this their favorite or on alert, and those who reviewed. Thanks again! Knowing your reactions every chapter makes me happy. :) ~)

---

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc)

+**Chapter Eight**: Hello Ryumi~!

_She saw a little green box on her table. It has a ribbon and a small card; it's as if it was a birthday present._

_She got it and read the content of the card._

_It read: _

"_Ciao!_

_Hope you like it, dearest Ryumi._

_P.S. Hope you will not shoo me away once we meet again there in Japan."_

"_Huh?" she asked herself. "Who would—what the heck!"_

_She seemed to be very astounded after reading the card. She hurriedly untied the ribbon and opened the box._

_There we see…_

--

*BUMP*

"Ow…" Ryumi held her forehead that had hit the electric post.

Other people who were passing by the same intersection stared at her anxiously. _Is she tired or just stupid?! _, they thought incessantly. Her bandages and dressings added more to their bizarre speculations, thus looking at her in a bewildered manner.

Ryumi went on, as if nothing stupid happened. Her lifeless actions suggest a big burden that she keeps on hiding, even if they cannot be hidden.

"Ryumi-san?"

_A familiar voice_ called out to her. (The whole statement is divided between Ryumi's thoughts [the italics] and the author's narration.)

"Maybe she's playing a 'I don't hear anything game'!"

_Another familiar voice._

"Like a game such as that ever existed, you idiot!"

_Another one…_

Ryumi continued to walk forward, towards the path towards her school.

"Oi, stupid woman, Juudaime's calling you!" Hayato hit her head with a lot of force.

She jolted forward, but luckily, she managed to compose herself again, even before she should fall.

She eventually turned with distant green eyes staring at the people calling her.

--

"What happened to you, Ryumi-san?" Tsuna asked with concern.

"He's coming… That cursed -- …" she muttered gloomily.

"Who?" Hayato asked on impulse.

"I don't want to say his cursed name." she replied still with a distant look in her eyes.

"Why, dearest Ryumi-chan?"

--

"GAAAHHH~~!!!! You are already here, you vexed monster!" Ryumi exclaimed astoundingly.

"You mean him, Ryumi-san?" Takeshi pointed at the green-eyed and black-haired guy with a very devious smile etched on his face. "He actually went to Tsuna's house yesterday evening!"

"Yeah, barging in Juudaime's house as if he was someone special." Hayato agreed with a pissed off face. "If I had known that earlier, I might have defended Juudaime from the grasps of that uneducated dude."

"WHAAAT?!?!?" Ryumi gasped upon hearing their stories.

Tsuna shook his head repeatedly. "No, he wasn't much of a bother~! Actually…"

"Oi, oi… I thought we were already through with this, Gokudera? That Juudaime complex of yours versus my 'barging in'?" the unknown boy eased things up. "Anyway, I would like to study here with all of you too... But the papers for enrollment is still not finished so it may take a while."

"I wish it would take forever! I don't want to see your cursed face forever, IKUTO!!!" then Ryumi ran away swiftly.

--

Giallo Ikuto.

If you could remember, he is Ryumi's fraternal twin. (Ryumi: Don't forget the 'cursed'.)

Whatever.

Anyway, he stood a little taller than Ryumi but not as tall as Takeshi. His descriptions from the first chapter were still the same until now, even if eight years had already gone past. Even if that is so, his eyes had changed. The once "deep envious green eyes" of before are now gone. They changed into something satisfied on what life gives him, much more now resembles the positive part of the color green—luscious green pastures of gentle hills darted with differently colored flowers of the meadows…

"Tch, that bastard… Coming here to give me added trouble. Now, now… If you think of it, he certainly is one of the cursed crows!" Ryumi mumbled while walking her way to school. "Darn, maybe I should bring a scarecrow! It should do the trick to shoo a crow or two away…"

--

Now at school, Ryumi has the trio tailing her.

"Hey Mikura! Juudaime wants to tell you some things!" Hayato yelled at her in an annoyed tone.

Ryumi didn't respond. She kept on walking towards the building of their school.

"Grrr… This stupid bitch…" Then Hayato threw his bag straight at Ryumi's head. And it was a headshot.

"WHA—" she gasped and instantly fell to the ground.

"Now you are starting to feel a right-hand man's wrath, stupid bitch!" Hayato proclaimed.

"U-um, Gokudera-kun, Mikura-san…please don't fight…" Tsuna told them nervously.

"Yeah," Takeshi agreed. "That hit certainly smacked her head hard. It must hurt…playing dangerous games like that."

"Hmph, it's her fault for not listening to Juudaime."

Ryumi now had sat up on the ground. She reached for Hayato's bag and rearranged hers on her shoulder. She stood up and as if on revenge, threw Hayato's bag at him hardly on his tummy.

He caught it shortly after it had hit him. Then he glared at her.

"Baka, if it's about that 'other' cursed crow, I don't want to hear it." She said stiffly. Then she turned her back and continued, "It's a waste of time having discussions with him as a topic."

"Stupid Ryumi, why are you so mad at me, now?" Now this might be the thing that Tsuna wanted to talk about…

"Go back to where you came from." She said spontaneously as soon as she heard his voice.

"To Mom's womb? Hah, that's impossible!"

Ryumi fumed at this seemingly annoying statement. She clenched her fists and tied to hold back her temper. "Intruders are not allowed here; go away."

"It's a good thing that you know that, nest-head."

-

_Why do scenes like this always happen?!_ , Tsuna thought anxiously.

"Oh, it's Hibari-san!" Takeshi exclaimed with a cheerful face.

_How exactly can you stay composed at this kind of scenes, Yamamoto-san?!?! _, he thought again.

"Oh! A delinquent!" Ikuto exclaimed happily. He seems to be amused even if Kyouya was already glaring at him to go away. "Are you going to punish me, then?" Ironically, his tone changed there.

"I don't want to answer stupid questions asked by a herbivore." Kyouya stated while holding his tonfas stiff under his arms.

"Whoa, don't be so hot! I'm just visiting my family." Ikuto defended himself. He seems to be enjoying this…playing with a hot-headed Kyouya.

With that, the Prefect turned to look at Ryumi. He narrowed his eyes at her, and this made Ryumi face-palm.

_Why are you so stupid?_, she thought. Then she said, "Iinchou, don't worry, I'm going to take this trash away from here! It sure makes your fragrant school stink, ne?" Then she turned to the three. "Please wait for me in our room. I'll be asking some things, Juudaime."

She reached for Ikuto's collar and pulled him out of the school grounds.

"Good." Kyouya remarked while he kept his tonfas wherever it is kept. Then he continued on patrolling the school.

--

"Why do I have to have a brother like you…?" Ryumi desperately thought while dragging her twin out.

"Be thankful of that, Stupid Ryumi. There's someone that you could practice your wisdom on." Ikuto whispered.

"Hah, so you finally admitted your dumbness…"

"That's the same for you; admitting that I'm stronger than you."

She shook her head. "What a troublesome thing to deal with."

They were now outside the school's premises. She released her hold then told him, "Don't go near the school if you don't want to be pecked by a patrolling crow. Either way, don't give me such a trouble. I obviously know that you want to fight with him."

"Yeah, he seems to be tough. A perfect Prefect, I should say. Anyway, they appear to be referring to you as 'Mikura'. Should I too?"

"Baka, isn't it obvious that it's my cover?!" _Why are you an idiot, Ikuto? Why?_

"Just checking…"

"Anyway, again, don't go near me! This conversation doesn't mean that I'm already in good terms with you, Weak Ikuto."

"Hai, hai, Stupid Ryumi…"

After that statement, he left quietly away.

--

Back in Class 2A, break time…

"Oh yeah, Mikura-san, where's Ogasu-san? I don't see him anywhere…" Tsuna asked.

"He suddenly got a fever because of his allegedly 'simple flu' last night." Ryumi answered casually. "Anyway, moving that aside, did Ikuto tell you anything?"

"He said that he'll be here for quite a time only. He seems to be in a hurry, actually." Tsuna answered.

"That bastard, saying that he'll be here for a short period of time only…" Hayato grumbled under his breath. "Contradicting what he previously said, about studying here..."

"Quite a time only…?" Ryumi repeated with a little doubt in her tone.

"Yeah, he also said that he wants to try our sushi!" Takeshi exclaimed happily. (A/N: I would like to thank **Aya-chan~** for telling me the name of Takeshi's Sushi Shop, Takesushi! Thank you!)

_What could he mean by that phrase…?_

"Erm, Mikura-san?" Tsuna interrupted her deep thoughtful state.

"Ah, sorry, sorry…" Ryumi mumbled. "I was just thinking… on what he meant by that phrase…"

"What made you doubt about it?" Hayato asked her on impulse.

"His statements…" Ryumi started to narrate, "…often have double meanings. He likes to say things that should be read between the lines."

"Like," Takeshi thought of something, "by that phrase, he meant that you and he should enjoy your last hours here, because his purpose in going here in Japan is actually because he intends to fetch you and go back home?"

* * *

AiYui: Oh, don't ask me…

Ai: This chapter turned out to be quite short. Hehe… maybe because "Yui" prevailed in my typing… (laziness, haha!)

- Could I relate something? I recently knew that the word "Prefect", when "e" and "r" are switched, would equal to "perfect". (Well, maybe because I didn't care at all…) Talk about destiny!

- Another thing, the previous chapters… they _could_ actually be divided into several chapters more… Hmm, maybe I really like loooong chapters…

- Ooopps! I promised myself to write shorter AN's! No this is the last, I promise (^^v):

- **Update (02-13-10):**

**- The Book **is on hold. Ahahaha… final exams are fast approaching, you know! But I just might pull off a chapter in the following days. I wish.

- The **Riot!: VongolaStyle** would face a major makeover—no, I'll just be deleting some unnecessary parts in it. Expect it in an hour or day/s.

- This story, **Yellow Lies**, is actually a direct sequel to the story **Who is Ryumi: an encounter**. That story is my first, actually *blushes*. That story contains Ryumi's and her room's full description. You could see what crap is inside her room. But please (*defensive mode*) Ryumi's not a Mary Sue! But you can call her one if you want because each person has different eyes and sense of judgment. I can accept opinions and comments from other people if they see to it that they don't hurt the creator's feelings.

- I said that because I read a certain fanfic that criticized the whole character. Gah, who can blame anyone but one's self, right? Who the hell has the right but the creator, right? right? A fanfic character is one person's fantasy or self evaluation. Who the hell doesn't want to be beautiful?

- To** Aya-chan~**: Yes, That song is from Naruto: Shippuuden. (Blue Bird by Ikimonogakari)

- This AN really became quite long, sorry. Last: **Thank you again to the reviewers and the people who read this story!** And also to those who are like me, those people who like to read AN's! Especially to the ones who read this _almost_ useless part!!! All of you have my gratitude. ^^

AiYui: So, ja ne, minna-san! :)

See ya next time! :)

---

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	9. Commencement

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

---

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: Ahaha… I know what you're thinking… You thought that this fanfic was already dead, eh~?

Nyeh, give yourself a cookie for being right!

No, really, I thought it was, too…

Ai: Anyway, this story became "dead" because a month had already passed but no update was up. Blame my ever wonderful final exams…yeah, terrific. =3=

But the burden's over, minna~! Here's a lovely update!

I sometimes think that no one at all reads this fic but anyway, I really don't care. This is my pastime, who cares?

---

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc)

+ **Chapter Nine**: Commencement

_"What made you doubt about it?" Hayato asked her on impulse._

_"His statements…" Ryumi started to narrate, "…often have double meanings. He likes to say things that should be read between the lines."_

_"Like," Takeshi thought of something, "by that phrase, he meant that you and he should enjoy your last hours here, because his purpose in going here in Japan is actually because he intends to fetch you and go back home?"_

--

"Takeshi, what made you think of that?" Ryumi asked him seriously.

"W-well… Just thought of it all of a sudden…" he answered with his hand on his head.

Ryumi straightened her sit on the chair and put her hand below her chin as if in deep thought. "Hmmm…" she mumbled.

"U-um, Ryumi-san? I do not intend to barge into your personal matters but…why are you so mad at Ikuto-san?" Tsuna trembled as he spoke.

"Because he's so stupid." Was Ryumi's swift reply.

_Eh?_

"He seemed to be happier when brother is dead than when he's alive." She answered looking straight forward, without even looking at them. "And… because he's stronger than me, that's why."

--

Dismissal…

(Does the pacing seem to be too fast?)

"Have you heard that there will be an animé convention on Saturday?"

"Really? I want to go~!"

"I am also going; how about we go there together?"

"Sure~!"

Ryumi's ears twitched. Her footsteps stopped and then she whispered to herself, "Animé convention…?"

"Oi! Hurry up or we won't accompany you home!!!" Hayato yelled at her loudly. "Hmp, if Juudaime weren't going to do this, neither would I!"

"Ah, gomen~. I just heard something interesting…" Ryumi said sheepishly as she caught up at the three.

"It's about a certain animé convention; do you know anything about it?"

*shakes their heads sideways*

"O-okay…"

--

So they finally reached Tsuna's home first, and at that point, Ryumi decided that she can go home by herself.

"You sure?" Tsuna asked her.

But even before Ryumi could nod, a certain silhouette of a baby appeared in a window upstairs.

With that kind of mysterious thing appearing, Ryumi couldn't help but ask. "Do you have a younger sibling, Tsuna?"

"No, why'd you ask?" he asked curiously.

"… Ah!" Ryumi exclaimed after a moment of thinking. "It's Reborn~!"

With that kind of response, Tsuna suddenly got a little uneasy. Then he asked, "You know him?"

"Of course, he's very famous you know! And strong, I should say…" _Hmm… He must be the one who made me stay near the Juudaime… It was not coincidence after all, it was fate._

"Anything wrong, Ryumi-san?" Takeshi asked her.

"N-nothing… So, ja ne, everyone!"

Then she sped away…

--

"~~~~~!!!!"

"Mikura-chan, what's the matter?!?!?" Mrs. Ogasu hurriedly went upstairs to Ryumi's room to see why the girl was screaming.

"O-okas-san… what the hell is t-this guy doing here?!" Ryumi said while trembling.

Ikuto pouted. "Okasan, she's mad at me, o~!"

"Mikura-chan, he's your brother, right? Yahiro?" Mrs. Ogasu asked her, obviously not to understand why a sister would be that "disgusted" at her brother.

_And he also made up a name for cover~! I might get busted at this rate~!!_ , Ryumi thought and wailed desperately in her mind. "Ah, okasan, could you please leave us for a while, ne?"

"Sure, Mikura-chan…"

--

"What do you think are you doing?" Ryumi asked him seriously.

Ikuto raised his head then answered, "Playing~!"

_What the--?!? _"I'm not talking about what you are doing at this time with Aoi!"

"Oh~?"

_How stupid~!! T^T_ , she helplessly cried in her thoughts.

"When are you going back?" Ikuto's mood and tone suddenly changed to a very serious one. He kept on patting Aoi's fur, quietly and caringly…

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad's worried already."

"I've been gone for only a month or so, Weak Ikuto…"

"We're talking about our parents… It's a different matter, baka." He sighed then continued, "I suppose you know that more than me, ne?"

Ryumi bit her lip. Yes, she knew all along that her stay's becoming a little long… So long that it already makes no sense at all.

"I'll return when you change." She said stiffly.

"I've already—"

"For the better," she added instantaneously. "I mean…"

Ikuto released his grip on Aoi then, in a fraction of a second, got hold of Ryumi's collar. "Isn't this enough already?!" he said under his breathe hoarsely. "You're delaying everything…!"

Ryumi looked away. "So you mean you want to become the Boss?"

Ikuto released her then muttered sheepishly, "It's not what I mean…"

Her eyebrows met in an irritated angle and almost immediately, pushed Ikuto away with full force. "Then tell me what you mean! Why you changed and why you deal with brother's death just like that!!!"

* * *

---

Ai: Short… Super short. It's less than a thousand words…

Anyway! The computer got a virus and then BOOM! Everything's gone. That's why the update was centuries late. Sweet. =3=

Oh yeah, I read the latest news about Reborn! (I mean I read the manga) then I saw… Yehey! It's finished. Super WOW to the max. Hooray for Tsuna and the whole Vongola family~!

Ai: Next time will be an animé convention~! Yay~!

AiYui:………………

(Just thought that you might want to hear what happens to me every week… Follow my ever un-customized tumblr, -- see it in my profile. *winks*)

So, ja ne, minna-san! :)

See ya next time! :)

---

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


	10. As Twins

Yellow Lies

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.

...

AiYui: Yoh~ and a good day to all~! :)

Ai: I sincerely thank those who read, reviewed, and put this story on alert… I love you guys~!3 *makes me cry to know that someone's still reading this* T.T

**To music fans: **Oh, about your question… I'll answer that at the end of the Chapter. :)

...

* * *

(Yellow Lies happened after the Varia arc and is a sequel to Who is Ryumi: an encounter)

...

+ **Chapter Ten**: As Twins

_Ikuto released his grip on Aoi then, in a fraction of a second, got hold of Ryumi's collar. "Isn't this enough already?" he said under his breathe hoarsely. "You're delaying everything…!"_

_Ryumi looked away. "So you mean you want to become the Boss?"_

_Ikuto released her then muttered sheepishly, "It's not what I mean…"_

_Her eyebrows met in an irritated angle and almost immediately, pushed Ikuto away with full force. "Then tell me what you mean! Why you changed and why you deal with brother's death just like that!"_

...-

Ikuto landed on the waste bin at the far corner of the room. The papers became scattered and broken pencils rolled around.

"Eh?" Ikuto sighed as he stood up. "I'm going to clean again…?"

"BAKA!" Ryumi yelled as she pounded her fist on the table. "I'm asking you!"

"What's happening in here?"

...-

The door opened and a young man looking pale showed up.

"Ah, Hi-Hiroshi-san… Gomen… We were so loud." Ryumi apologized.

"Were the both of you fighting just now…?" he asked with a little hint of illness bothering him in his tone.

"Ah, no." _Damn it._

"You know what, Mikura?" Ikuto started to say as he picked up the trash and made the waste bin stand. "There are things that should be kept to yourself; you shouldn't always reveal your true feelings, or else others might find your weakness."

_Ikuto…_

"We're fine, Hiroshi-san, go back to your room now… We're actually playing!"

*sweat drop* "O-okay…" Then he closed the door then returned to his room.

"You…you are actually…" Ryumi muttered, while slowly becoming sober.

"So the both of us…? Are we on good terms now…?" Ikuto mumbled at her with a smile.

"B…baka…" she whispered to herself, as Aoi started to walk between her feet.

...-

Saturday, the day that Ryumi awaits…

(A/N: This is a super warning. I don't know how animé conventions are held in Japan, so I will just pattern this to what happens here in the Philippines.)

"Why am I included…?" Ikuto whispered quietly at Ryumi. They were walking in the middle of a dense crowd who were all noisy and happy. Some of them were at stalls, buying collectibles and or magazines; or at different areas around the whole ground, taking pictures of cosplayers.

"Because you are my twin!"

"Uh… what are we cosplaying as, again?"

"The Hita****n twins, Hi**** and Ka***, from O***n!"

"Oh, that animé… I remember that. Then we should be playful, right?"

… no answer …

"Uh, Ryumi?" he turned to his left, where Ryumi should supposedly be.

But she's gone.

...-

"I shouldn't have trusted her," Ikuto sighed to himself dishearteningly. "Just when I thought we could get close after telling her indirectly what I really feel…"

"YAHIROOOOO~~~!" Ryumi shouted from far away. She was running while her left hand was resting on top of her head; it was a safety measure not to let her wig from detaching its hold on her head.

"Where were you?" he demanded. "I thought you left me—"

But he was cut short by his twin. "This is not the time to be all sentimental, weak Yahiro…" She stopped for a moment because she was panting real hard. "We must go somewhere far or deep in this crowd…"

"W-why? What's happening? What happened earlier?" he asked with a worried face.

"Just… Let's just go, 'kay?" Then she held his left hand by her right and gripped it tight. Ikuto followed the gesture and held her hand tight too. Seeing this, Ryumi smiled a sweet smile at him then they dashed away from the area.

...-

They arrived to a park near the place where the convention was being held. The park was lovely; it had numerous trees lining the perimeter, flower bushes near the benches and had a mini playground for both kids and kids-at-heart.

"So, can you tell me why we're here?" Ikuto asked her, puffing and huffing. They sprinted real far from the event.

Ryumi gestured him to sit on the ground carpeted by grass beside her. He obeyed then she asked first, "Were you alone when you went here?"

_If I… No, I don't want to ruin our now pleasant relationship as siblings..._, Ikuto real hard.

Then he stated confidently, "Yes, I was alone when I went here in Japan."

"Really?" Ryumi wondered with a bothered face. "Then why are they here?"

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked her. It was a fake, since he knew all along what his twin was talking about.

"They're here. Father's henchmen. And it's as if they're looking for someone. That might be you…or me."

"You mean, they're fetching us?"

"That might be true…but for now," Ryumi then held his hand, "I want you to be courageous enough to tell me why. I understood what you said earlier but I've had enough with your read-between-the-lines statements. Please?"

Ikuto looked sideways. "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, because Ryumi wants you to."

...-

"I hated you that time; you could have tried to tell brother but you didn't. You were weak and I always hated you for that. If only you told anyone-anyone at all I should say-that incident could have been prevented. Sure, brother is strong—stronger than the both of us plus a lot more of people our caliber, but he had his guard down.

It was a feast and he was inside the mansion, who could have thought that someone was able to infiltrate our absolute security?

And also the fact that he saw you there…no one would be suspicious of anything, right?"

Ryumi was silent the whole time Ikuto was stating his opinions and letting all of his hatred out.

"But I'm not blaming you. I assure you that. We were so young back then, so young to experience something _**real**_ like that… Though it's quite depressing, I tried to fight back my emotions.

I tried and eventually succeeded doing that pretend, thinking that brother might be, in a way or another, be proud of me. But I forgot about you.

I forgot that you are delicate and fragile. You may be in a Mafia family but you are still a girl to be handled carefully. I forgot about your feelings, even resulting to pretending that I don't care about what you feel because, I already made an impression of a stubborn child, and it would be surprising to see me sober around with you, right?

So I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused…everything that I've done wrong…

So…can you be my twin again? Like before, when we would always fight…then laugh things over? Stupid Ryumi?"

Ryumi can't answer simply because she was crying. Streams of tears continue to line her now pinkish cheeks. She can't face Ikuto; it was humiliating and embarrassing all the same.

"Come on now, I will think that you don't understand me…" Ikuto muttered with a smile as he hugged Ryumi tightly.

"I-I'm s-sorry…Weak Ikuto…" Ryumi muttered simply while covering her face wet with tears.

But one statement ruined this very touching (*ahem*) moment.

"Oi, PDA is not allowed here."

...-

Ikuto pretended not to hear whoever said that statement; he had just reconciled with his sister and she needs understanding right now, why would he even bother other people around him.

The man who talked a while ago grunted. Then he said slyly, "Stubborn people. I'll bite you to death, you herbivores."

Then he brandished his tonfas.

* * *

..-.

AiYui: Wheee~~ finished~~! :D

Ai: I'm deeply sorry that this came out super late. And it was not as beautiful and satisfying as what I had visualized it to be many months ago. Sorry. :(

- **To music fans:** No, there would not be any KyouyaxRyumi pairing that would happen here. Mmm, mainly because I couldn't visualize Kyouya having…er, a partner? It would be absurd, to tell you frankly. Added to that, Yui might beat the crap out of me if I did that… -.-' :D

- If anything bothered you about this chapter regarding anything at all, please tell me. I will not eat you or anything, I promise! :)

AiYui: So, ja ne, minna-san! :)

See ya next time! :)

...-

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor its characters does not belong to me.


End file.
